Changing Time
by slytherin24
Summary: *COMPLETE* Post-Hogwarts, Next Generation It's the Silver Trio's 4th year. Albus, Scorpius, and Emaline decide to embark on a crazy mission to prove that they are worthy of their surnames. Will they succeed, or will they accidentally prevent the one event that led to Harry Potter's victory?
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpius's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed reading a book when I hear a tapping on my window. I see my owl, Lyra, perched on the ledge, waiting for me. I open the window and take the letter out. It's from Albus.

**Hey y'all,**

**I was at home when Mr. Diggory came to visit Dad. Apparently the ministry has found a time turner, and he wanted Dad to go back in time and save Cedric Diggory. Remember him, he died in 1994 during the TriWizard Tournement. Of coarse my dad said no. Some rubbish, I say. How will preventing Cedric's death "change the fate of the wizarding world" Anyways, Mr. Diggory has this REALLY pretty helper named Delphi. She's so nice and amazing and everything you'd want in a girl. She even understood my struggle of being a disgrace to my family. I can't wait to see both of you on the train. Home is boring as ever!**

**Your misfit,**

**Al**

I smile at his ending, your misfit. I know Emaline would find it amusing. Wait, oh no. Al talked about that pretty girl, Delphi. I have to go check on her.

"Dad, I'm going to Em's place." My dad doesn't really mind where I go, I just have to tell him.

"Ok, be back by 6, my parents are coming." Draco informs me. I groan. My grandparents aren't the best people to hang out with, but my dad is set on keeping in touch. I grab the Floo powder and tell Culberry House.

"Don't swing Mom!" I hear a voice yell. I step out and see Mrs. Culberry ready to hit me over the head with a pan. Emaline is restraining her hand.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I didn't know you were coming!" She apologizes. I shake it off and engulf Em in a hug.

"What's with the surprise visit," she asks.

"Did you get Albus's message?"

"No..." she answered. "Why. What's in the letter. Did something happen?" Just then, Al's owl flew in, and handed her the letter. I watched as her expression changed from curious, to anger, to sadness.

"Is this it?" She asked. She tried to look fine, but I knew she was sad.

"Are you ok?" I wondered.

"Why wouldn't I be? This letter doesn't hold any bad or depressing news. In fact, I'm glad that Albus found a girl whose perfect and sweet and understanding! And I'm glad my dad has found another place to live without a evil daughter!" By this point she was close to yelling and tears were forming in her eyes. "And for the record Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I DO NOT care who he likes and what you think." She falls down and starts to cry. I sit down beside her.

"What do you mean your dad has found another place to live?"

"There was a divorce. My mom and dad split. It's just me and her now." She said through my shoulder.

"Why'd he leave?" I asked. I felt really bad. Only having one parent sucked. I should know.

"He left because of me. He didn't want to be associated with an evil, possessed child who had been touched by the devil. He said that if it weren't for me, they would still be together. He left because I'm a witch. Because I could do magic! Now he doesn't want any contact with me or Mom!" She went back to crying.

I sighed. My heart wrenched. "Hey. When my mom died I thought the world would end. The pain of it never goes away. Trust me. But you learn to live with it. You learn to live with one parent. At least one person in the world loves you. Remember that, and it anchors you down to reality. It worked for me."

"Thanks Scorpius. You really know how to help me when I'm an emotional mess," she laughed despite the tears rolling down her eyes. We sat like that for another good 20 minutes before she finally spoke. "How do you manage to watch the girl you like go out with other boys and not even spare one glance at you. At least Albus is my friend. How do you do it?"

That was a good question. How did I manage to watch Rose Weasley laugh and excel and go out on other dates. I didn't know. I really didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus's POV**

I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I can't stand being home any longer. No one loves me. My own dad said he wished I wasn't his son. Just because I didn't want his stupid baby blanket. He tried to apologize, but I just ignored him. Why is my life so difficult!

"Hey Albus," Mom called. "Honey, we have to get going. The train is gonna leave in one hour!" I walk downstairs and start in my bacon and eggs.

"Hey," she whispers to me. "I know you and your dad aren't really on...talking terms so I signed your hogsmede letter and put it in your trunk." I smile, remembering how last year I set my permission slip on fire stating I didn't want to go to Hogsmede. I later realized that it's a good thing to have, just in case. I didn't want to openly admit that to Dad just yet.

"Morning Squib," the annoying voice of my 6th year brother James rang out. I resist the urge to say anything and kept on eating. My mom ushered us to the door and apparated to the station.

"Hey Albus." Rose said as she rushed to catch up with me. "I was thinking, since it's our 4th year and all, we could go back to being friends like the old times."

I scoffed. Rose wanted to be my friend, after she completely ignored my for three years. "We were never friends, Rose. We were, are cousins. I've known you since we were toddlers." I looked at her.

"Well, cousins or not I actually liked your company."

"You did? Then why did you pretend like you didn't know me during school. Because I was a Slytherin?"

"I didn't..."

"Who put you up to this, anyways. Was it your parents or mine?" I asked

"No one did!" Before I could reply, I heard the familiar voice of Emaline.

"Al!" She jumped me and gave me the biggest hug. I returned the affection. "Oh. Hi Rose." She said after we dislocated.

"Hi," Rose replied in a quiet voice. I heard someone squeak behind us. I turned and came face to face with Scorpius.

"Scorp!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "You do not know how much I've missed you."

"Uh. Is this how it feels to be hugged?" I realized I was hugging him, and quickly stepped back.

Em went up to Scorpius, but instead of just hugging him, she kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel a little...angered by that. When did that happen?

"Hi Rose!" Scorpius smiled and waved.

"Hello" she replied

"Your hair smells of fresh flowers...and bread!"

"My hair smells of bread?"

"Umm...fresh bread?" She stared at Scorpius

"Ok. I'll be going Albus. See you at school." She turned around and kept walking.

We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. "So...," Emaline started. "What do you think the ministry is gonna do with the time turner?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "All I know is that my Aunt Hermione has it in her office. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"What about your Dad? Does he know anything?" Scorpius asked

"We're not exactly on..um...speaking terms."

"What, why?" Emaline wondered.

"Apperently he wishes I wasn't his son. Told me that just last week."

"He didn't mean it, did he?"

"I don't know, but it hurt worse than a stinging hex."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius added. "I wish there was a way to prove that you really are a great wizard."

"Maybe there is..." My mind was coming up with a plan, a great one. "What do you know about the Tri-Wizard Championship, Scorp?" I asked.

"Ooh! A quiz." He perked up. "I love those!"

"You're a complete, undeniable geek. Do you know that." Em commented.

"Yes I do." He replied. "Three schools pick three champions to compete in three tasks for one cup. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't ask, just answer." I said. "Next question. When was the last tournament?"

"In 1994, when your dad was a 4th year. That was the year that a 4th competitor was picked. So now the champions were Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter."

"Last question. Why did the championship stop."

"During the last task, Harry and Cedric both decided to win the tournament together by grabbing a Cup, which transported them to the ceremony Voldemort was enacting in order to return to power. Cedric was killed, because Voldemort only wanted Harry Potter and had no use for Cedric."

I sighed. I knew what I had to do. "We need to leave the train. Like, right now." I told them. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"We can't, it's already moving." Scorpius informed.

"Well then we'll have to jump."

"Jump! Like, off the train! I thought I was the wierd one in this friendship!"

"Al," Em said. "What is this about."

"Remember the letter I owled you both about Mr. Diggory." The 2 shared a knowing look. "Well, what if we get the time turner and save Cedric. We would have saved someone, and my dad would realize that I'm not a disgrace."

"There's just one problem with that," Emaline began. "How do we get the time-turner from the ministry. Your parents would catch us. We could be expelled!"

"Not if I can help it. I have to do this. It's the only way. Besides, how hard could it be?" I opened our window, grabbed my wand, and started to climb out.

"What are you doing!" Scorpius asked. "Your going to get yourself killed!

"I'm going to set things straight!" With that I stepped on the ledge and climbed out. I could hear arguing. Then, Emaline climbed out.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth," she stated. I smiled, that was all I needed. Then, Scorpius climbed out.

"I'm only coming because McGonagall would kill me for letting you go and not notifying the Heads." I laugh.

"Would you kids like anything from the trolley?" A voice rang out. I turned and saw the trolley lady on top of the train.

"Umm...no thank you." Emaline said.

"I can't let you leave the express." She pulled out her wand. "Go back to your compartment."

"Jump on three?" Scorpius suggested. "One," The trolley lady yelled _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. _A loud bang rang as Em deflected the spell.

"Two," Scorpius continued.

"_OBLIVIATE,"_ Em aimed at the lady. She looked around, looking lost. I grabbed her hand, waiting for our cue.

"Three!" Scorpius jumped, and I followed, pulling Emaline with me. I felt the air woosh around me, Scorp's high pitched, girl-like scream, and Emaline's hand intertwined in mine. All felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emaline's POV**

"_ARRESTO MOMENTUM_" Scorpius yelled. I don't know how I survived that fall, but I did. I felt the pain of landing filling my body.

"Everyone alright?" Scorpius asks. I groan and sit up.

"Yup," I reply. Albus stands up beside me and holds his hand out for me to take it. He helps me up.

"We look like a forest threw us up," I noted. Scorpius chuckled.

"Correction, you look like a forest threw you up. I look like a god!"

"Sure..."

"I do. I'm that hot. Even the sun is blinded by my brilliance."

"More like ugliness. Anyways, if you were, what you call hot, wouldn't you be able to get a girlfriend?"

"Guys," Al interrupted. "If your done with all that, maybe you can help me figure out what to do now?"

I gasped. "You mean we JUMPED off a train, literally dueled the trolley lady, and nearly died to have no plan!"

"We're Slytherins, we'll work something out." He shrugged.

I smiled. "I hate you Potter. You somehow manage to make me smile during crazy situations."

We sat down and deliberated what to do. Suddenly Scorpius popped up. "How about we go and meet Amos Diggory. He can tell us more about the time-turner. And since your aunt is the Minister of Magic, we can use polyjuice potion to act like your relatives. No one would question us."

"Then we find the time turner and go back in time and prevent Cedric's death, come back, and BOOM, were heroes." Albus finished.

"Ya, but there's a little problem there," I say. "Where do we meet Amos Diggory."

"Easy," Albus notes. "He said he was currently residing in St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. It's in Yorkshire."

"How'd you know that?"

"He told my father if we ever wanted to visit."

"Oh"

Scorpius performed the location spell, and we started our journey. About 3 hours later, we arrived, sweaty and tired.

"Excuse me, but we're here to see Amos Diggory," I told the front desk manager.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the Hogwarts train?" The woman asked.

"No, we are supposed to see Mr. Diggory."

"I'm afraid I can't let you see him."

"Why not?" Albus questioned.

"You are underage wizards and have no legal guardian. Also, by the looks of it you are at least 13 but no older than 16, which means you should be in the Hogwarts express on your way to school.

"Is there an issue, Mrs. Valdez?" someone asked. I turned around and saw a really pretty girl with silky blond hair with a few lavender purple and baby blue strands, contrary to my dark brown hair.. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, like mine, yet somehow hers had more depth and flavor in them. Her skin was light, also way different from my exotic colored skin. To sum it up, she was every person's dream girl. Even Albus's.

"Do you know these kids?" Mrs. Valdez asked.

"Yes, I do. I can take them from here." She smiled her perfect smile, and beckoned us to follow her. She led us to a room, locked the door, and turned around.

"Al! So nice to see you!" She gushed and hugged him. Al blushed. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Scorpius Malfoy and Emaline Culberry." Albus pointed us out. "Guys, this is Delphini, or Delphi for short."

"We were wondering if we could speak to Mr. Diggory. We have some things to tell him." I immediately asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She led us to a room where several elderly people were playing exploding snap. She went over to one man, and he excused himself and came to us.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. I know about you. Did your father send you here?" The man said.

"Umm, no. I'm here in my own accord." Al answered.

"Well then, what do you want?"

"To help. I want to use the time-turner to save Cedric. Bring him back." Mr. Diggory stared at Albus.

"Now, I don't want those games. You come in here, telling me you want to illegally use a time turner to save my son. Like I would believe you."

"But sir," Scorpius started.

"Enough!" Mr. Diggory yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. Especially from the heir of my son's murderer. Why don't you go and frolic back to school and play with magic."

I fumed. How dare he speak to Scorp that way. "I don't appreciate the way you talk to people who want to help you. Frankly, we're still going to follow through with this because unlike you, we are nice people with good hearts and understand when someone is hurting. And for the record, Al is NOT his father and Scorpius is a MALFOY, not Voldemort's son!" By the end of my tirade, Scorp, Al, and Delphini were looking at me, shocked.

"Just who do you think you are?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"No one to worry about." I answered. "Come on then, we're leaving." I dragged Albus and Scorp outside, leaving an outraged Amos Diggory sitting in his chair."

"Are you good," Scorpius asked.

"Yup, totally peachy!" I reply. Just then, Delphini ran out of the building.

"Are you really going back in time?"

"Yup," Albus asked. "Why?"

"I want to help. I can get us into the ministry tomorrow with polyjuice potion. You just need the hairs."

"Who would we be?" Scorpius questioned.

"You would be Ron, Al would be Harry, Delphini could be Hermione, and I could be Ginny." I suggested.

"How about you be Hermione and Delphi could be Ginny. Also, can I be Ron and Scorp be Harry?" Al countered.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione is muggleborn, like you. She could have a muggle riddle in there or something that only you would know. Also, my dad and I aren't on speaking terms. Kinda don't want to be associated with him"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Then it's settled!" Delphini said. "Get the hairs and meet me in Diagon alley tomorrow."

"Ok," Scorp agreed.

"Hey Delphini," Al added. "I'm really glad you're helping us."

"Me too," she smiled. I wasn't. She was good help, but I honestly wished it was just the Silver Trio going. No one else. Especially a pretty girl that Al fancies. But I don't tell them that. Instead, I start on the plan on how to get those hairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Albus's POV**

As promised, we met Delphini the next day. How she managed to come in possession of polyjuice potion, I didn't know. I didn't question either. Scorp, Em, and I had gotten the hairs of my Aunt, Uncle, Mom, and Dad. It wasn't hard getting my Uncle's hair because he worked in Diagon Alley. We found my Aunt's hair there too. I had a strand of my mom's hair on me. The hardest part was getting my dad. Luckily, one crazy fan later, we had all the hairs needed.

"I got the potion, do you have the hairs?" she asked.

"Yup!" I replied. We went to a secluded alley by the ministry telephone booth. Delphi took out the vials of the disgusting semi-liquid and I distributed the hair.

"Drink up," I toasted. The moment the potion touched my tongue I wanted to spit it out. It was more than disgusting. It was vile. I managed to get through the whole potion without throwing up. I felt myself growing taller and my hair growing longer. I looked up and to my surprise instead of my friends I was met with my relatives.

"Woah," Em/Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age!" She was totally freaking out.

"I'm the best wizard ever. I defeated Voldemort and saved everyone," Scorp/Harry mimicked. I laughed.

"Wow, I've forgotten how my dad looks up close."

"Hopefully this is enough to fool them," Delphi/Ginny said. We crammed into the booth and dialed the ministry number. A few moments later we stepped out into the ministry.

"Hello Minister Weasley and Head Potter" a banner read.

"Wow, we must be really respected," Scorp/Harry stated

"Shh!" Delphi/Ginny berated. "Act in character. If anyone hears us say something out of the ordinary, they'll be suspicious." After a few minutes, we found Hermione's office.

"_ALOHAMORA_," Em/Hermione cast. Surprisingly, we heard the click, and the door opened. Right when we entered, we heard 2 people walking down the hall.

"I don't know about the TriWizard Tournement being reborn. Last time was tragic. A student died for Merlin's sake." Oh no. My Aunt Hermione. The REAL Hermione. I pushed everyone inside and blocked the door.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm, I wanted to surprise you!" I quickly said. She tried walking into her office, but I blocked it.

"What are you doing. Let me in!"

"No, you'll ruin the..umm...surprise!" I added.

"You're a terrible liar, you know." She tried walking in but I blocked it again.

"I swear on Dumbledore's body if you do not let me in Ronald I will hex you to oblivion." She pulled out her wand. I had to take action, fast. I did the one thing that came to mind. I kissed her.

I tried not to think about how weird it was that a 14 year old boy was kissing his 40 something year old aunt. I focused on the fact that I was in Ron's body. Technically, it was Ron kissing her. Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"Your breath reaks of fish." She stated and walked away. I let out a breath of relief.

"Dude, that must have been weird." Scorpius/Harry said. "You just kissed your Aunt."

"Don't remind me," I shuddered.

"Where would she keep the time-turner?" Delphi/Ginny asked. We looked around, everywhere. Then Em finally found something.

"Guys," she started. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that she'd have Trelawney's book when she couldn't stand the woman?" She pulled our the book and opened it.

_"The first is the fourth, a disappointing mark __You'll find it in parked but not in park __The second is the less fair of those that walk on two legs. __Grubby, hairy a disease of the egg. __And the third is both a mountain to climb and a route to take __A turn in the city, a glide through a lake." _A raspy voice rang out.

"She's weaponized her library!" Delphi/Ginny yelled in surprise.

Suddenly, Em screamed. "It's trying to eat me!"

"What did you do Em!" Harry/Scorp Asked.

"I opened a book!" Em/Hermione replied.

"Well I open books all the time, and they never talk, or try to eat me!" He countered.

"Hurry up and answer the riddle!" Em/Hermione pleaded.

"Umm," Scorpius/Harry thought. "Disappointed mark, parked, not park. Disease of the egg, turn through a city, glide through a lake Glide through a lake. That's it!" He started looking through the bookshelf.

"What are you looking for," I asked.

"The answer is Dementors. Look for a book on dementors."

"Please hurry!" Emaline/Hermione frantically pleaded."

"Found it!" Delphi yelled. She pulled out a book titled Dominating Dementors: A True History on Azkaban. She opened it and everything stopped. Em/Hermione put the other book back. Just then, the raspy voice rang out.

_I was born in a cage, But smashed it with rage. The Gaunt inside me Riddled me free Of that which would stop me to be._

Delphi screamed as the bookcase started to grow and engulf her. Scorpius tried to pull her out, but ended up getting stuck himself. "Born in a cage, smashed with rage," Em/Hermione thought for awhile.

"Voldemort!" Delphi/Ginny's muffles voice managed.

"No," Em/Hermione said. "Tom, Tom Marvelo Riddle. It has to be that, or else it wouldn't have said riddled me free. Here it is. Marvolo, The Truth." She pulled the book out, but when returning the dementor book was pulled in.

"Solve the last riddle, Al," she called. I opened the book and listened to the riddle.

_"I am the creature you have not seen, __I am you. I am me. The echo unforeseen. __Sometimes in front, sometimes behind, __A constant companion, for we are entwined."_

I thought about it. Creature that is not seen. Like a ghost. A constant companion. Wait, we learned about this in Care of Magical Creatures. It's a spirit.

I looked through the bookshelf. I was running out of time. Delphi and Scorpius were completely swallowed, and Em was nearly there. Then, a book caught my eye. Shadows and Spirits. I grabbed the book and returned the Voldemort book. Instantly, Scorp, Em, and Delphi were spat out of the bookshelf, looking disheveled as ever.

"Look, this must be the book with the time-turner." I opened the book, expecting the worst. Instead, I was met with a necklace that had an hourglass in the middle. We did it. I took the time turner out and gave it to Em. No one would question why the minister had it.

"Mission complete!" I said. We left the Room and walked towards the telephone booth. Then, Delphi apparated us to the part of the forest that we had met. We were so close. We decided to rest and learn some new spells, just in case. We would time travel tomorrow. This was going better than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emaline's POV**

Suprisingly, our plan was going as planned. We had managed to steal the time turner without being detected. Now all we were going to do is prevent Cedric from touching the portkey. Delphini had been teaching us some new spells, just in case we got stuck in the maze.

Scorpius and I went to find the easiest path to the Forbidden Forest. When we get back, I saw Al and Delphini practicing charms. Delphi was holding Albus's hand, trying to help him make the right hand movements.

"_EXPELLIARMUS" _Albus said. Delphi's wand flew out of her hand. "I did it Delphi!"

"You're becoming better and better Al. You're going to be a great wizard."

"Maybe, but you should stick around and teach us more charms," he replied, biting his lip. I saw Scorpius's eyes narrow.

"I'm not going anywhere. We're friends now, and you don't abandon you're friends." We're they flirting? No. I had heard enough of...whatever this is.

"I sincerely hope I wasn't interrupting anything," I said behind clenched teeth. Al gave me a curious look, but shook it off as nothing.

"No. In fact, Delphi was showing me the correct movements for some spells. I'm actually doing something correctly. All thanks to Delphi!"

"Oh, that's useful."

"Are you okay, Em. You seem, off." Al asked me. I wanted to scream and shout and cry. Of coarse I wasn't fine. The boy I kind of liked happened to find some pretty girl who was nice and helpful. Everything a boy would want. I feel tears rush to my eyes as I excuse myself and walk away.

A few minutes later, Al's voice breaks my train of thought. "I'm sorry. I know I've been distracted and am acting all selfish. I should have asked you what you thought about certain arrangements." I smile. "I promise to not let any girl get in the way of The Silver Trio."

"That's not it." I lie. "I'm just stressed. I mean, what if this doesn't work. What if we get caught and get expelled. I didn't have a life before magic. Not really, anyways. I didn't have friends, or a talent. Now I have 2 best friends and a knack for charms. I don't want to lose any of it.. not yet."

Al smiles and stands. "I'm heading back. You coming?"

"Not now, I just need a few more minutes." Sadly, the peace doesn't last long as I see Scorpius walking towards me.

"You really are a Slytherin. I almost believed that."

"Believed what?" I asked.

"That you're just stressed." He sits down. "You're mad because Delphi can just show up randomly and steal his heart when you've been his best friend for years and haven't managed to chip the ice."

"You really know how to read people, Scorp. Ever considered becoming a Seer."

"Nope, Auror for life. Anyways, I reserve that power for you. Only you. You're like my sister, I have to know everything that is going on in your mind."

"Thanks," I said. "You somehow manage to make me feel better, even when I'm in my lowest. You're like my brother too, just so you know." I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. We headed back.

"There you guys are!" Delphini said. "I was getting worried. Al and I were just about to Accio you two so we could time travel."

"Yup," Albus agreed. "We've decided that Scorp and I would go back in time while Em and Delphi keep watch."

"What," I think I heard him wrong. "Only you two are going back in time? Why can't we all go?"

"Yup," he smiled. "But if we need reinforcements we'd bring Delphi."

"And leave me."

"Your the best in charms. You could easily deflect anything and keep us under the radar. Also, Scorp and I could pass as Durmstrang students, and Delphi could be from Beuxbatons. You don't look French, and you definitely can't be from Hogwarts. It's best if you stay."

I was mad. What happened to 'I'm sorry. No girl will interfere with The Silver Trio' it was like he completely forgot about it. "So you're saying that I jumped off a train, drank polyjuice potion, infiltrated the ministry, almost got eaten by a library, and risked everything that has made me, me, so I could sit around waiting for you three to do the honors of traveling back in time. You know what Albus, go. Go time travel with Scorpius and Delphini. After all, she's part of the Silver Trio. And I'll just leave. Go and, keep watch. To make things easier, I'll give her my spot. Because I can be easily replaced." I was on the verge of tears. I grabbed my wand and started to leave.

"Em, where are you going?" Al asked.

"To keep watch, like I'm supposed to." I kept walking. In the distance, I could hear Scorp call out my name, but I kept walking. It's funny how people just change, like that. But I won't have it. I should go and turn them in, but that would be betraying Scorpius. And Albus. I couldn't do that. No, I'll just keep watch, like I've always supposed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scorpius's POV**

What just happened? Em just stormed out. But Al was acting suspicious. He claimed to not know what happened until Em left. I tried calling out to her, but Delphini stopped me. She said Em needed time alone, and that we should go ahead and time travel.

"What did I say?" Al whispered to me. "Was it really that bad?"

"How do you not remember. You basically replaced her with Delphi!"

"What!" He gasped. "I mean, Delphi is something. Really something. But Emaline, she's everything. She stood up for me when no one else would, not even my family. She's funny, smart, understanding, and loyal."

"But you keep acting like Delphi is Merlin. Just because she's pretty."

"Delphi is really pretty, hot even. But that's to the extent of regular people. Emaline isn't that kind of pretty. She's not hot. She's beautiful on the inside and out. The way her hair doesn't look like an hour was wasted on it in the morning, how she cares about what she wears, but makes use with everything. It's her imperfections that are perfect. That are beautiful. That's why I could never replace her. She's one of a kind."

I was super confused. "So you don't like Delphi?"

"No, I do. At least I'm sure I do."

"Guys, we can't waste time!" Delphi's voice interrupted. "We have to time travel, now. I bet your parents already know that your not at school, and are looking for you." Shoot, I hadn't thought about that. My dad's probably worried sick.

"Ok," I agree. "It's time that changing time became a thing of the present!" They stopped and stared at me.

"I bet you've been working real hard on that one." Albus noted. I nodded.

Delphi put the time-turner around us and spun the hourglass. Then, something weird happened. Time seemed to move backwards in a time lapse way. After a few minutes it stopped.

"We're here," Delphi said. "1994, 26 years in the past."

"Woah, this is definaltely awesome. Something Em would have freaked out about." Al added. I laughef, imagining Emaline squealing with joy at seeing the Golden Trio in action. We walked to the edge of the forest.

"To the looks of it, we're at the first task. Retrieving the dragon egg." I informed them.

"You two take these Durmstrang robes and sabatoge him. If he loses the first task, maybe he won't have been tied for first with Harry, therefore wouldn't need to grab the cup with Harry." Delphi handed us the robes.

"I'll stay here for now, if I'm needed I'll come out." She went to Al and kissed him on both cheeks. "Good luck Al." Albus was blushing. Like, bright red. I didn't know how to feel about that. I'm glad he's finally talking to a girl and all but, Delphi. It could have been someone else. Someone that I was familiar with. Someone like, Emaline.

Five minutes later we were changed and ready to go. Al and I walked towards the bleachers and sat down. Suddenly, I saw a flash of the hair and face I came to love and adore.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Rose, whose Rose?" The figure turns around. "My name is Hermione Granger." I gasp. At a closer look, I realize that Rose's hair was red, while Hermione's was brown. Even so, the eyes and face were the same.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew."

"It's fine." Al joined me and we sat by Hermione. Victor Krum went first, then Fleur Delacour. It was finally time for Cedric to battle the dragon. He came out, and started blocking the fire. Just when he was about to say a spell, Al whispered _EXPELLIARMUS _and watched as Cedric's wand flew out of his hand. We stood up, and left.

"Have you done it?" Delphi asked us when we returned.

"Yup," I answered. "Time to go back to the future." Delphi puts the necklace around us and turned the hourglass.

"A better future here we come!" Al yelled. I sure hoped so. I really did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Albus's POV**

My head hurt like crazy. I sat up and looked around. I was in the Infirmory. Wait, I was at Hogwarts. At my bedside was my dad, mom, and Professer McGonagall.

"I can explain," I said.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter." The Headmistress asked. I was confused beyond compare.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out in the middle of class," my dad explained. "Professer Granger was not pleased, but it wasn't your fault."

"O-ok." I took in my surroundings. Suddenly, my brother James burst in.

"You good little bro. I was worried for a second."

"You're talking to me, at school," I was shocked. James wasn't one to associate with me unless needed. In fact, my dad was also talking to me, like the fight never happened. How much did I change the future.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you. We're Potters. Gotta stick together."

"But, you don't like to associate with Slytherins."

"You're right, I don't. Luckily, us Gryffindors are better than them. Still don't know why you associate yourself with the Malfoy." Us Gryffindors. It couldn't be. I looked at my robes, and their colors confirmed my fear. Instead of the green and silver I had grown to love, I was met with it's contradicting colors, red and gold. I was a Gryffindor.

"I'm not a Slytherin. No wonder. Wait till Scorpius hears this!"

"Of coarse your not," my dad said. "Speaking of Malfoy, I've had it with that friendship. I forbid you from talking to him."

I gasped. "No dad, he's my best friend!"

"Was. The centaurs said they could feel a black hole aura around you. I bet it was from him. Anyways, He is corrupting your mind and making you more and more like those slimy gits. I will not have my son sink as low as one of them!" He was yelling, and I was scared. Just then, Scorpius ran through the door.

"Hey Al, you'll never believe it! Your Aunt is the DADA Professer. Also, you're not a Slytherin. Imaging my surprise when I asked one of my dorm mates where you were." He was out of breath by the time he reached me. I looked at my dad, who stared my down.

"Cool, Scorpius." I tried my best to look disinterested.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He tried to reach out to me, but I moved. "Al, what's wrong?"

I didn't want to do this, but I had to. If I disobeyed my dad in this timeline, not only would he be mad at me, but so will all the Gryffindors. I couldn't let that happen. I wanted a family, that was the point of this. "Just, leave me alone. We, we can't be friends. Not in this timeline. Not ever. It wasn't meant to be, a Potter and a Malfoy. I'm sorry, I really am." By the time I finished, my eyes were tearing up. Scorpius looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is your father making you do this? Can't we make it work? I mean..." he started babbling, so I cut him off.

"No, don't you understand. I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be associated with you. I would like it if you just left me alone!" Scorpius just looked at me.

"Fine," He said. "I get it. I'll be going now." With that he left. After a few minutes, my dad stood up.

"You've done the right thing Al. It's for the best." I ignored him as he left. How did my life become like this. Not only have I lost Emaline, but I sent Scorpius away as well. I really was a terrible friend. This timeline sucked. I wished we had never changed it. I wished I had my best friends with me. The complete Silver Trio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scorpius's POV**

I don't know where we went wrong, where I went wrong. We were supposed to be heroes. Be known as The Silver Trio who resurrected Cedric Diggory. It's funny how people change. Now I understand why Em was mad at Al.

Instead of heroes, we were regular people who messed up the timeline. Cedric Diggory still died, but Hermione saw us mess with his first task. Because of that, she declined Krum's invitation and went with Ron. Apparently Ron's jealousy was crucial in their relationship. Ron married Padma, and Hermione became a strict and grumpy DADA Professor.

Somehow all this affected how Al's sorting went. He became a Gryffindor. Oh, and the worst part is that Rose Weasley didn't exist. My Rose-pedal was replaced by some kid named Panju. So not fair. Luckily, Emaline was still alive and well. Only that she was way more introverted than I remembered. I concluded this was because she didn't stand up for Albus, so she didn't become our friend. Instead, she transformed herself into a very quiet person whose only company was herself.

As for me, I had no one. People weren't scared to bully me or afraid of what James Potter would do. I was constantly put down and ridiculed. After a week, I approached Em.

"Do you remember what happened, with the time-turner?" I asked.

"Me?" She said timidly.

"Yes! Do you remember?"

"No...not really."

"Never mind." A week and a half had passed in this timeline. I was in the library, completing an essay for Professor Granger.

"Scorpius, thank Merlin I found you." It was Albus. What did he want? Throughout the week, the only contact we had was the stares that followed the other in the halls.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "You're not to be caught talking to me, remember?"

"I ran into Delphi." I looked up.

"What did she say?"

"She has the time turner. We can fix this, the timeline."

"..." I am at a loss for words. All I could do was nod. We sat in silence for a while. Just then, another figure sat down beside me."

"Hey Scorpius, I was thinking about what you said, and I think I can help you." Albus's eyes grew wide.

"Emaline!" Em flinched and turned towards him.

"Please just leave me alone, Albus. I really can't stand it anymore." My jaw dropped. There was nothing but hatred in her eyes. Something I had never seen in Emaline.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"I know it was you and your buddies who jinxed my Defense essay to catch on fire. It would have been funny if I hadn't stayed up till 1 am every night this week completing it."

"I-I'm sorry." At first, Emaline seemed to soften, and then she frowned.

"You're sorry. Are you. I don't know what I did to make me your number one target, but I don't appreciate it. Are you sorry for hexing my shoes, and poisoning my food?"

"I-uh."

"And turning my hair vibrant colors once a week. And how about when you burnt my Hogsmede permission slip? How about then?"

"I..." He was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought. Now, I came here to talk to someone worth the time, not a bully like you. So would you please not talk to me. Anyways, I was thinking about what you said, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. If you really, you know, then a great place to research would be the Divination room. She has many books on insight into the future and traveling through time. I just thought you should know." She grabbed her satchel and walked out of the library without another sound. Albus followed her every move, seemingly sad. We sat in some more silence.

"Albus, Scorpius. I better hope you aren't in there together," the Headmistress's voice rang out.

"I'm sorry," Al blurted out. I looked up, again. "I didn't want to end our friendship, not really."

"I am coming in now. On the count of ten!" McGonagall started counting.

Albus continued. "I thought I was doing both of us a favor. That there was nothing special about me. That I was a regular Potter."

"10...9...8!"

"The Gryffindors are jerks and are no fun at all. They bully and antagonize innocent people. Please forgive me?"

"5...4!"

"It doesn't work like that," I said immediately.

"2..." Al pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around us.

"1!" Headmistress McGonagall opened the door, the Mauraders Map in her hand. She stared straight at us and smiled. "I guess the map does make mistakes" she stated and left.

"I stole it from James," Al explained and sat down. "What do you mean it doesn't work like that?"

"You told me off at the infirmary, then completely ignored me. Left me alone to go through days of bullying. I've never done that to you."

"You don't understand how hard it is to be carrying an overbearing name. To be named after two great wizards, and yet you're nothing like them. I finally got the chance to live the life my name lives up to." I snapped. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything.

I lunged for him and pushed him to the ground. I never knew I could be violent, but I was just really irritated. "Ya, at the cost of friendship. Al, this whole trip you've been acting you have a different mind. You sent Em away without knowing it!"

He finally got the upper hand and pinned me on the ground. "I don't remember that! Do you know how it feels? Everyone telling you who to be!"

"I'm Albus Potter. I've got a chip on my shoulder. It's my dad, Harry Potter!"

"What do you mean by that!"

I pushed him off me. "You're not the only one that has an unwanted last name. At least your dad is Harry Potter. People look at you because you're famous. Look at me! I'm thought to be Voldemort's son for Merlin's mind. Voldemort! What's even worse, my mom is dead. You have a mother you can talk to, but I don't! I don't have one! And now I don't have anything. No mother, no friends, no nothing. And all I keep doing is giving sympathy to a boy who doesn't give anything back! And Emaline, she gave her everything to you. She spent countless hours trying to make you feel better.

"Don't bring..."

"No! She did. And she still had time to sit down and talk to me about my struggles. Did you even realize that she was hurting on the train ride? Did you know her parents divorced? That she has no dad now! One that doesn't want any contact with her! Do you know why? He left because she was a witch! She was trying to be strong for you. I bet you didn't know because all you can think about is a little fight you had with your dad. Well, he's always gonna be your dad, and your always gonna be his son. I suggest you get used to it fast! Cause there could be worse things. And complaining makes you a..a terrible friend. Yes, I said it. You, Albus, are a terrible friend!"

He froze. Eyes wide. "I'm not here to fight. I just wanted you to know that the life everyone excepted of me is completely terrible. I hate it. I loved the original timeline where I was in Slytherin and had 2 best friends and we were The Silver Trio. I-I don't think my life would have been of any enjoyment without you."

I smiled. "I don't think my life would have been any fun without you in it as well." Al stood up and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back.

"Do we do this?" I asked. He seemed to notice that too because he released me.

"Friends?"

"Best friends." He smiled.

"For the record Scorp, I don't think your Voldemort's heir. You're nice and kind. Voldemort is incapable of having a child as nice and awesome as you." My smile widened.

"That's a nice..a really nice thing to say." He smiled back.

"And something I should have said earlier. When my dad forced us apart, I-I felt a part of me disappear. I thought that I would get over it, but I didn't. You don't hold me back, Scorpius, you build me up. You make me stronger. I've already lost Em, I can't lose you too."

"You haven't lost her. You'll always be friends. I know that. For a fact. And you definitely haven't lost me. I'll always be by your side." I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How do we get to Delphi?" I asked.

"She's at the lake. We have to get there. No one can see us, or we'll be in trouble."

"Maybe I know how to," I said. I led Albus away from the library. Into the room that would help us with all our struggles and eventually lead us back to our timeline.


	9. Chapter 9

**Albus's POV**

The 3rd floor girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"How the bloody hell is this gonna work?" I questioned.

"Calm down, he said. "Remember how this was the bathroom that led to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ya"

"I was thinking, maybe the pipes lead to something else, like the lake." I got what he was trying to say.

"So, maybe we can climb through the pipes!"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Then I was thinking maybe if we stop Cedric from winning the second task, he would be even more discouraged. Also, Ron would have been jealous of Krum at the ball. Boom!"

"But how do we do that?" I asked

"What was the enlarging spell again?" He asked. I took a bar of soap.

"_ENGORGIO_," I whispered. The soap grew two times it's size.

"Woah. We could float him out of the water using that spell." Scorp explained. Just then, a ghost appeared.

"Who are you?" She asked. It was moaning Myrtle. "Oh, it's Harry Potter's son. Malfoy's to.

"Hi Moaning Myrtle," Scorpius said.

"Myrtle," she corrected. "There's no reason for me to moan anymore."

"Ok," Scorpius nodded.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I explained to her the whole story. "I know, the sink pipes on the left lead to the lake." She informed us. "Just them."

Scorpius enlarged the pipes, and we climbed through. "Thanks did the help, Myrtle." I said.

"No problem. I'd do anything to help a Potter," she winked at me.

"We'll be going now," I said. Scorp and I walked past her and into the pipes. Suprisingly, we could walk through then. After a few minutes, we saw water.

"We'll have to swim up," I said. We took a deep breath, and swam to the top. When we reached the shore, Delphi was waiting for us.

"You guys are a mess!" She scolded. I laughed. "_SCOURGIFY" _In an instant we were clean and dry.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly. "Let's get this party rolling!" Delphi pulled out time turner and put it around us.

"Let's do this. Correctly," Scorpius said. Time spun backwards, then stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scorpius's POV **

We arrived at the 2nd Wizarding task. We took our seats in our "respective" school sections. Scorp and I sat in the back row, where no one was sitting.

"We wait for him to swim close to the surface, then you float him up." I told Albus. The task was easy enough. We waited almost 45 minutes before a flash of the brown hair popped up.

"_ENGORGIO,"_ Al whispered. Cedric shot up out of the water and fell onto the platform. He was eliminated. Everyone started laughing at him.

"..." Al whispered something incomprehensible. Suddenly, fireworks appeared and spelled out 'Ron loves Hermione' "Just in case," he assured me. We snuck down and summoned Delphi. She put the time turner around us, and twisted the knob.

Next thing I knew I was in the Great Lake. I swam out and looked at my surroundings. Dementors were circling the quidditch field, turning everything frozen.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy?" I turned around and was met by this lady outrageously dressed in pink.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Don't be stupid, I'm Dolores Umbridge, your headmistress."

"Where's Albus?"

"Albus. As in the major terrorist?"

"No, I mean Albus Potter." What was going on?

"What Albus Potter. No Potter has been alive for years. We valiantly ended that bloodline at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"You mean, Harry Potter is dead? Voldemort won?"

"That's the Dark Lord to you, and yes. We wiped clean all of Dumbledore's terrorists. Why are you acting like this. Come, let's get you inside. You can't go to Voldemort Day looking like this!"

"V-Voldemort Day," I repeated. What did we do! Somehow we managed to aid Voldemort into winning, and Harry otter is dead. Which means Al doesn't exist! We've made a big mess. Sadly, only I can save us now.


	11. Chapter 11

Umbridge led me away from the lake. I was still in shock. Voldemort Day. What was that? How did this happen. And I had thought the previous timeline was bad. At least Al was there, I was on my own this time.

Umbridge led me to the Headmistress office, and motioned me to sit down. "Now Scorpius," she started, "I don't know what is going on with you. You were a model student. A star quidditch player. You even were my right hand man in getting rid of the filth that plagued this school. Perfect traits for a Head Boy. I am worried about you and your, current state of mind."

I was shocked. Me, play quidditch? Unlikely. And filth, what filth. Even though I didn't agree with whatever she just said, I couldn't let anyone think I was any different. "I am sorry Headmistress. I was just curious to know more about how Lord Voldemort raised our side to victory." I lied.

She seemed to believe me, and sent me off with a warning. I walked back to the Slytherin common room. There, I was met with a wave of people.

"Hey Scorpion King, what'd you say we go spill some mudblood guts?" My dorm mate Craig Jr. asked. "I haven't used one an unforgivable today and am really in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood, Craig!" The annoying voice of Veronica Brown echoed. "Some filthy one just threw up. Almost got on my new robes." Wait, wasn't she a Gryffindor?

She came up and wrapped her arm around me. She was now a Slytherin. "Anyways, you never answered my question?" I looked down and something caught my eye.

"What's that on your shoe?" I asked. She looked down and screamed. "Ugh, some mudblood spilled their dirty blood on my pure shoes! When I get my hands on that filth I'll kill them!" Did she actually mean kill them, or figuratively. I had the feeling the first choice was correct.

"Anyways, what do you think, Scorpion King?"

"Think about what?" I questioned.

"About you, me, and a night spent at the Blood Ball. Maybe some, after-party action?" Was Veronica asking me to a ball? Did she just hint we have sex after it? What kind messed up work was this?

"Keep dreaming, Brown." Craig interrupted. "We all know that Scorpius has his eyes set on the Augurey. Aren't you betrothed to her anyways?" The Who?

"So," Veronica countered. "He hadn't tied the knot yet. That means no punishment for any activity before-hand. Anyways, even if he was engaged , which he's not, no one would question him because no one dares to cross paths with the Scorpion King." I was beyond shocked.

"Umm," I began. Should I accept her invitation. "Sure. We can go to the bell together, but nothing is happening after it."

"Deal," she immediately said. "Wait till Bella heats I've snagged the ultimate person!" With that she ran out or the room.

"You've got yourself one heck of a date, Scorpius. Don't know why you accepted," Said Craig. I shrugged. It seemed like something this Scorpius would have done. "Anyways, are we going to the dungeons?"

I thought about it for a second, then replied yes. We walked down a flight of stairs. Suddenly, the air grew much colder, and a foul stench reached my nose. I recognized it as blood.

"Here we are!" Craig said excitedly. "I don't know which one I want to chose first..." I looked in the dungeons and saw a group of girls huddled in a corner. They looked like they ranged from 10-16 years of age.

"Why don't you leave us alone. You think we're filth, but I'd rather be a muggleborn than be you anyday. You're a criminal, and an idiot." I was impressed at the muggleborn's courage. Apparently Craig found it more insulting.

"Who do you think you are. You think your brave, huh. Well you should realize you're at the mercy of me. You know what, I've had it with you, number 645. The world would be better without you anyways." They identify them by numbers? This was so wrong. Also, the muggleborn's voice sounded so familiar. I tried to put my finger on it.

"What are you gonna do," she continued. "Kill me like you killed so many others. At least I'll have peace there. At least I know I'll be happier in the afterlife than I'll ever be here. That's something you'll never understand. Want to know why? Because when you die you're going to burn for all your crimes. And I won't do anything to stop it." It clicked. I knew her.

"AVADA KE..." I quickly covered his mouth. "What are you doing Scorpion King? Why are you acting all weird?"

"Let me see her," I said. Craig smirked and handed the girl over.

"She's all yours. Frankly, I think I'm the good one here. I put them out if their misery. You, on the other hand, are a force to be reckoned with. The bedroom is on the left."

I led the girl to the room and locked the door. I also but a silencing spell so nothing could be heard from the outside. I took a good look at the person in front of me, and felt my heart drop. It was Em.

"What are you going to do to me Malfoy. I'm not some toy to be played around with." Even though she tried to sound brave, I could see it in her eyes that she was terrified.

"I want information," I simply stated. Em looked at me like I had two heads.

"What do you mean you want information?"

"I want to know what happened 23 years ago on May 2nd."

"You mean the Battle of Hogwarts. Don't you have enough resources up there. Even I know what happened."

"Then tell me." She stared at me, then started talking.

"On May 2nd Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts. When word got out that he was there, Voldemort came. There was a long, terrible battle. Finally, Harry decided to sacrifice himself for the others. Somehow, he survived the killing curse. As it seemed the light side was going to win, Harry and Voldemort dueled. Their two spelled colided, but Voldemort was stronger and the curse hit Harry. With him gone, the rest of his side were killed like flies. Hermione and Ron were never found, and are still wanted with a large capture price on their heads."

I thought over the whole story, everything was right up until the duel. Why didn't the curse rebound? Didn't Harry have the elder wand?

"Why didn't the curse rebound?' I asked.

"It did, But Voldemort was protected by his Hocrux. They had destroyed all but one by the time the duel commenced."

"What hocrux had they not destroyed?" Just then, a knock bought us back to the present.

"You done in there. Class is about to start. I know you don't want to ruin your reputation!" Craig yelled. I sighed.

"Do not repeat this to anyone, Em." I warned her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You know my name! How? What, what's going on?" Oops, I didn't mean to use her nickname.

"I can't explain." I replied. With that I led her back to the dungeon and walked upstairs. Craig and Veronica were waiting for me. All I had to do now was somehow find out what went wrong, retrieve the time turner, and fix the timeline. To its original state.


	12. Chapter 12

I was furious at the way Muggles were treated in this timeline. I found out my dad worked with the ministry, being one of Voldemort's 'Wing Men' I went to visit him that Saturday. When I arrived at his office, I slammed my book down.

"What's got your wand in a knot, son." Draco asked.

"You do," I replied. Father looked up at me, curious.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Are you aware of how Muggles are being treated at school?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you have a say in how they are treated?"

"Yes," he repeated. "What's this got to do with anything?

"You allow them to be insulted, tortured, raped, and killed by 14 year olds! What kind of school does that!"

Dad looked up, shocked. "You do realize you've been aware of this since first year, yet it is now you come to me, fussing about their treatment."

"Well I demand it to be changed."

"It doesn't work like that."

"And why not?"

"Because if we come across like Muggle lovers the Dark Lord will kill both of us! Do you want to die at 14? Do you want to lose everything you have worked to build? No, you don't. Which is why you will go back to Hogwarts and diminish this love for them you have developed. Do you understand!"

I always knew my dad was a little bit prejudice, but I never knew it was to this extent. He knows how they're being tortured and killed, but is allowing it so he won't die. "Mom always said you were a good man underneath all of that coldness. That you had a heart and consciousness. I guess that mom was wrong."

I see a pained look cross my father's features. So she died in this timeline too. "Whatever you are doing, be careful Scorpius. Don't get caught." He warned me. I smiled and leave the room.

A few days later I was in the library researching the Battle if Hogwarts. Fortunately, all the restricted books were now eligible to read.

"What are you doing, Scorpion King?" Craig walked in and asked.

"U-uh," I came up with a lie. "Homework. I'm doing homework."

"You never do homework."

"I don't?"

"No, you bully an older kid into doing it for you. The only time you did it for yourself is when Snape made out that weird charm on it so no one but you could do it."

"Oh"

"I have to leave, but catch you after dinner. Alright?"

I nodded. Then, something he said caught up with me. Snape works here. And if Snape is still a spy, then maybe he'll know what happened.

It took a while, but I finally found Snape's classroom. It was hidden on a 5th floor corridor.

"Professor, I need your help!" I burst into the room.

"Me. Malfoy now is not the time," Snape drawled. It hit me then that I was in the same room as Severus Snape.

"Severus Snape! It's my honor to meet you. I've read so much about you." Snape looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is no time for jokes."

"Indeed. But this, It can't wait! I've made a very big mistake. I-I messed up bad. I know your a spy so you can help me." Snape looked taken aback.

"Spy, What are you talking about?"

"I know you're one. Drop the act. Anyways, I won't hurt you. I need your help."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I suggest you stop accusing me before I call the Headmistress."

Oh no, Snape didn't believe me. I thought for a second. What's something he wouldn't tell anyone. Yes, that's it.

"I can prove it. You switched to the light side because of your love for Lily. Lily Potter."

Snape was shocked beyond words. He motioned me towards a wall. He whispered something and the wall disappeared into a secret hallway.

"Get in. Now, before anyone sees us." I went in and found a door. I opened it and was met with 2 familiar faces.

"Severus, you're not supposed to b..." she stopped as she saw who it was. Within a second her wand was pushed up against my throat. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hermione, he's safe. I don't know what he wants, but he's trustworthy." Snape assured her.

"How do you know?" Ron countered. "For all we know you could've been but under an imperious."

"Please," I began. "I know this timeline Scorpius was a jerk. Murderer, in fact, but I've never killed anyone. In fact, I need your assistance."

"Scorpius," Ron repeated. "You're Malfoy's kid. I don't trust you. Put him under Veritaserum." Snape sighed and pulled out a vial.

"Drink it," he ordered. I drank it, and felt my whole body relax. As if I had known these people forever. That I could trust them with any secret.

"Who are you," Hermione began the interrogation.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy."

"How did you find us," she continued.

"Snape showed me, of coarse. I never knew this passage existed, till now."

"Why do you need our help," Ron asked.

"I'm from a different timeline. My friends and I totally screwed up. I mean, we tried to prove that Al was a true Potter, but that backfired. Now I'm stuck in a timeline that is literally hell. I don't know how to prevent all this. I thought that Snape would know how to go back to the original timeline."

"How is the original timeline supposed to go?" Snape questioned.

"Well, the timeline is the same up until the duel. Harry Potter was supposed to be in control of the elder wand, so the killing curse backfired to Voldemort, he died, and all the death eaters were defeated. Harry and Ginny end up together and have three children. Albus Potter, my best friend, is one of them. Also, Hermione and Ron get together and have two children. The eldest one being the love of my life and future bride, though she doesn't know that. She's really pretty, you know. Has just the right features. The Weasley hair, but Hermione's face." Before I knew it, I was babbling on about Rose Weasley.

"Ok, we get it," Snape interrupted. "What about me? What happens to me?"

"Oh," I began, "You die at the hands of Voldemort because he thinks you were in possession of the elder wand. I mean, it was a valid reason. You did kill Dumbledore, but my dad disarmed him first. Don't worry, your death was crucial. You gave Harry the memories in which he learned he was a hocrux. He went to die because of you. That was very important. Voldemort could only die if all his hocruxes were destroyed." I felt this potion where off.

"How very irritating." He commented.

"That's why we didn't win. Voldemort still had Nagini, Who was a hocrux." Ron explained. Wait, But wasn't she killed by Neville?

"Didn't Neville Longbottom kill her?"

"Neville was killed by Cedric Diggory," Ron answered. What! That's where we went wrong!

"Cedric was a death eater?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. Got all mad and turned after he was embarrassed during the Tri-Wizard Championship." Said Ron.

"We did that," I stated. "Al and I embarrassed him at the 2nd task. We put an Engorgio on him."

"If we go back in time and prevent you guys from messing with it, then maybe we can restore the timeline!" Snape said. "A world where Voldemort loses."

"But you'll die," I said.

"It'll be worth it. Now, where is the time turner you used?" Oh no, I hadn't thought of that.

"I may have lost it in the Lake," I said sheepishly.

"Have you tried summoning it?" Hermione asked. Oh ya. Such a simple solution. Sometimes even I wondered if I was the smartest boy in our year.

"ACCIO TIME-TURNER!" I yelled. In a few seconds, the time turner came through the wall and into my hand. "Here it is!" I said.

"Good," said Ron. "If you keep it up, I may allow you to have contact with my daughter." I blushed.

"Oh be quiet Ron," Hermione berated. "Can't you see he genuinely cares for the girl. Besides, isn't it Rose's choice if she dates him or not?"

"If you guys are done, we have a timeline to save, and time is of the essence!" Snape drawled. He put the necklace around us, and turned the hourglass. I do hope we can fix this. I want my best-friends back.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived at the 1st Tri-Wizard task. "Stay here, Hermione ordered. I remember the two Durmstrang boys I met. It was you and...Albus. That's why you called me Rose." So Hermione remembered.

She crept up on the side of the bleachers. Just then, I heard the familiar voice of Al. I looked up, and saw him and I sitting down by a younger Hermione. We waited a while before Cedric Diggory came out.

"We disarm him about 10 minutes into his performance," I informed Hermione. She nodded and kept watch.

"Now," I heard the frantic whisper of Snape as he instructed Hermione. She pulled out her wand, and whispered a spell that blocked the disarming spell from hitting Cedric. Apparently Al and I aren't that attentive because our semi/past selves didn't recognize that Cedric's wand was still with him.

"We need to leave before someone spots us," Ron said. We huddled together and traveled to the 2nd task.

"You said you floated him up, right?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"Wait, wasn't this the task those fireworks that had spelled out my love for you?" Ron asked.

"That was all Al," I said. "He thought it would bring you two together."

"Nope, only made it weirder," Hermione stated. I laughed and got back on task.

"It was about 45 minutes in," Ron told us. "I remembered because Hermione was checking the clock anxiously every 5 minutes. She pinched me around the time Cedric flew out of the water." I smirked.

We waited and waited. Then, we saw Al raise his wand. "Get ready, Mrs. Weasley," I said. Everyone looked at me like I had grown two heads. I realized my mistake. "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

Hermione blocked the Engorgio spell and quickly rearranged the firework letters into "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Champion!" I saw my past self give Al a confused glance, and Albus also looking shocked. They both shrugged and started to move. "We need to get out of here!" Snape whispered. We went to the quidditch field. Ron put the time turner around us and turned the hourglass. Time moved forwards and stopped.

"Why is this timeline still here?" I asked. Everything should have been different. I should have been safely at Hogwarts pretending like nothing happened. Em and Al should be with me.

"Where did you travel from?" Hermione questioned.

"The Great Lake."

"Then you need to time travel from there!" Hermione exclaimed. "Come on, let's go now!"

"It's too dangerous Hermione!" I argued. "You could get yourself killed."

"It's a small sacrifice for a world with no evil," Ron interrupted.

"Then it's settled, come on now!" Snape ushered us away from the field. Unfortunately, the dementors caught sight of Hermione and Ron and followed us. We tried to outrun them, but they gained on us.

"You guys keep running," Hermione yelled. They want me. I'll keep them occupied." What was she saying?

"No!" Ron yelled. "You're not sacrificing yourself for us. I-You're all I got. I can't lose you."

"You have to Ron! Keep going." Even through Hermione's protests, Ron kept moving towards her.

"We're a team. They want me too. Both of us can take them. Even till the end." He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I love you Mione, and I want the future Malfoy Jr. described to come true. I want a family, with you. The only way that's gonna happen is if we both keep them busy. Trust me." Hermione just nodded, tears in her eyes.

I smiled. Maybe some things were meant to be. "Hey Scorpius," Ron called. "If you succeed in going back to the original timeline, I'm giving you permission to date my daughter, regardless of what the other me says!" I smiled. Then, the dementors caught up.

I heard the screams of the Patronus charms as Snape dragged me away. Then, everything went silent. I knew that Ron and Hermione were dead.

"What do we have here," the Headmistress's voice rang out. "Helping the enemy Snape, always knew you were a traitor. Bit Scorpius, dear. I never thought you'd betray us. Well, people change. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

I waited for the impact, but it never hit me. I opened my eyes to find Snape and Umbridge heavily dueling. The dementors were also catching up. After a minute, Snape disarmed and knocked Umbridge out. Sadly, the dementors had caught up.

"Scorpius, you have to keep moving," He panted.

"N-no. You can't die. Not again." I fought the urge to cry.

"It's a small sacrifice, Scorpius. You have to keep going. If not for yourself, for Emaline and Albus. Your love for them is a lot like my love for Lily. You have to save them. Go to the lake, it's only a few hundred meters away. Save them. Think about them!" With that he proceeded towards the dementors. Without a second look, I ran. I knew if I had looked I would have hesitated. That wouldn't have been good. I reached the Great Lake, and pulled out the time turner. I put it around my neck.

Before I turned it, I thought about Ron and Hermione, who had just realized their love for one another before dying. About Snape, who sacrificed his safe, fake allegiance to help me get to a lake. To maybe prevent a world like this. Then, I thought about Emaline. This Em. She was sitting in a dungeon all alone, being tortured and insulted at every move. I had to fix it. For all of them. They had lost too much, suffered to much, sacrificed too much, just so I could turn this hourglass. I willed myself to turn it, then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Albus's POV

The first thing I felt was cold. Then wet. And then the need for air came rushing in. I realized I was underwater. I swam up, and broke through the surface with a gasp.

"Al, Albus is that you?" Scorpius asked, water still in his eyes.

"Ya," I replied. "Where are we?"

"Merlin, it worked! I did it, Al. We did it!"

"Did what?"

"I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged me.

"You just saw me two minutes ago. What are you talking about?" Before he could reply, many figures were running towards us. Closer, I could see it was mom, dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Headmistress McGonagall, Draco, and Em.

"Are those your parents?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Eek! Squeak! My geekiness is a-quivering!!! I'm about to meet Harry Potter and friends!"I smiled at his comment.

"Where have you been?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was so worried!"

"Don't ever do that again!" A series of voices ran out. McGonagall cleared her voice, and everyone fell silent. "I think we all deserve an explanation." She said. "Well, I'm waiting." With that, I started on how we made a plan to steal the time turner and infiltrated the ministry. How the first timeline was messed up. To my surprise, Scorpius had a whole extra part to add to our story. Apparently I wiped myself from existence, and Voldemort won the war.

"It was terrible. Really bad. Muggles were being tortured and killed by kids, and dementors were circling the pitch." When he said that he looked at Em with a sad expression. "I'm so glad that you saved the world, Mr. Potter." By the time Scorpius finished, All my relatives were tearing up.

"I can't believe children managed to solve the riddles and escape my weaponized library," Aunt Hermione moaned. "I'm losing my touch!"

"I can't believe three students did that! I should expel you three right now!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"No! Don't! Please!" Emaline begged. I couldn't let her expel Emaline.

"It was my idea. Don't expel them. Expel me. I have nothing to lose, Headmistriss. They do. They have their whole lives in the walls of Hogwarts. You can't expel them!"

"No!" Em exclaimed. "I can't go through school without you Albus. How can I get through a day, let alone a year, knowing that I may not be able to see you everyday?"

"If your expelled you'll have to go back to a muggle school. A muggle school. I can't let that happen. You risked You kingdom for me, not I'm doing the same."

"But.."

"I'm not expelling any of you!" McGonagall said. "You three would be better under my close supervision anyways.

"Really!" Scorpius brightened. "I couldn't imaging not taking another quiz again. Or seeing Rose."

"Anyways," McGonagall scolded. "Despite how noble your actions were meant to be, I have to severely punish you three. Detention, every Monday and Friday for the rest of the school year. You are banned from Hogsmede, and there will be no Christmas break for you. I will also be deducting 25 points from your house, each."

I felt my heart shatter. 25 points each! That was 75 points taken away in total! The Slytherins were going to eat us alive. That house literally lives on house points!

"As for you, Hermione. Keeping an illegal time turner in the ministry's possession, instead of destroying it! You have to be smarter then that. What if it fell into the wrong hands?" I almost laughed. The Headmistress was scolding the Minister. Iconic.

When she dismissed us, Scorpius was ready to run out. "I need to see my Rose-pedal. I need to know she's alive!" He looked scared.

"Rose is alive all right, but you are not to date her," Uncle Ron said strictly.

"But I have permission from the other Ron! He said I could, no matter what you say!" I laughed. Uncle Ron was really stuck on this one. Instead of listening to the two bicker, I sat down by Em.

"So..." I began.

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it, and I had overreacted. I think we should just forget about it. If you'll forgive me too?"

I smiled. I had thought she didn't want to talk with me. I still didn't know what I said, but it didn't ruin anything. "I can't just do that to you. It wasn't your fault. I was being a terrible friend."

"What do you mean by that. You're not a bad friend."

"I am. You've done everything to help me. Risked everything. I never even took the time to thank you, or ask about your summer!"

"And you just risked Hogwarts for me. Besides, my summer wasn't worth much discussion." She shrugged.

"I know Em. I heard about the divorce. About your dad leaving because your a witch. And here I was complaining that my famous wizard dad isn't giving me equal treatment. So I'm going to dedicate some time to you. Just you. And we're gonna talk about it." I looked at her, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't really care anymore. It's the thought of not having a dad. Not having someone to try and embarrass me in public, to yell at me when I fail an assignment. To go to exotic places and do things you'll regret in life. But I have my mom. And I have Scorpius. Most importantly, I've got you now. I'll be fine."

She smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to think about other things, but it was as if the only thing that mattered was that smile. I focused my thoughts on Delphi. I even whispered her name multiple times. But that only managed to shake Em's picture. What was going on!

"Al?" She asked. "Are you ok?"

"Never better!" I said. We grabbed Scorpius out of his debate with my uncle, and we walked to Hogwarts together. The way it should be.

A few days later, I was lying on my bed in the dorms when I heard a knock. I opened the door to reveal my dad, standing in the other side. "You know, I've only been in the Slytherin dorms once, and that was in my 2nd year." He sat down on the bed.

"Really? And they let you in?" I said, trying to sound interested. Why was he here anyways?

"Nope. We used polyjuice potion to look like Malfoy's croonies. We wanted to know if he was the heir of Slytherin."

"Did Mr. Malfoy ever find out?" I asked.

"Nope, no one but you and Mom know."

"You do know I'll tell my friends? And it will most likely reach to Draco?"

"Then maybe I'll have to stop telling you stuff about the Malfoy's. I mean, I would hate getting on Draco's bad side if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now."

"Weren't you already on his bad side?" Dad laughed. "So, you really approve of our friendship?"

"Yes. It shouldn't matter whose your best friend. As long as they lift you up and bring out the best in you." I smiled. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"Why? You did nothing. It was all me. I was making being a parent so much harder."

"But I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't have a father-figure in my childhood, so I was figuring things out as I went. I didn't know how to deal with you distancing yourself because of being a Slytherin."

"But you tried. And I completely ignored the effort. So, I'm sorry too." Dad smiled.

After awhile, I asked, "whatever happened to the time turner?"

"Hermione's leading a search to find it. She said the ministry will know what to do with it." Oh no, that's not good. I knew for a fact that the ministry was going to keep it. We had to find it and destroy it before they could get it.

We stood up and hugged. As he was exiting, another thought crossed my mind. "Hey Dad, in the first timeline, when I was in Gryffindor, our relationship wasn't any better. Maybe it wasn't my house that was the issue. Maybe it was us." Dad thought for a second.

"Maybe it still is," he replied and left. I waited a minute or two, before running to the library with a piece of paper and a quill. If anyone knew how to destroy a time turner, it was Delphi.


	15. Chapter 15

Scorpius's POV

I should be against this, I really should. But what harm will it cause? Besides, it's Delphi who will be destroying the time turner, I just had to retrieve it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Al?" Em had questioned. "You could get into deeper trouble. Or lose more house points?"

"We have to Em, McGonagall was right. The time turner could fall into the wrong hands. We can't let anyone change the past!" Al replied.

We had sent an owl to Delphi, waiting for her response.

"We have to find it today," Al whispered.

"How? And what about Delphi?" Em asked.

"Oh I know," I perked up, "we go to the great lake and summon it! That's how I got it during the 2nd timeline. Then, we wait for Delphi."

It was a Friday, so we didn't have many classes. We walked to the Great Lake and waited. I told them about the timeline where Voldemort ruled.

"Was I there?" Em asked.

"Yup," I replied. "You were the ring leader of them all. You even stood up to Craig!"

"Craig's not that bright," Al countered. "He's more impulsive and a jokester."

"Not in that timeline. He was down right scary. But the best part was when Veronica Brown asked me to the Blood Ball. It was hilarious!"

"Let me guess, she was trying to be flirtatious," Em said.

"Yup, but completely failed. I can never look at her the same." We all burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" I heard Delphi's voice ring. I turned around.

"We were just talking about the 2nd timeline." I replied.

"The one with Voldemort?" She asked. I was shocked.

"You were there. But wasn't Mr. Diggory dead? Was your experience terrible too?" I questioned. If she was there, she never sought me out.

"If you remember, Cedric was a death eater. Him and his father were very much respected."

I thought for a sec, then shrugged it off. She couldn't just leave, she would've been killed.

"Ok, anyways, we wanted you to destroy the time turner for us" Al interrupted.

Delphi looked up, shocked, "Destroy the time turner, why?"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, it could cause problems. " Emaline explained. Delphi nodded, then turned around. That's when I saw her tattoo on her back right shoulder. It was peculiar.

"ACCIO TIME TURNER" she whisper-screamed. The time turner flew into her hands.

"What's that a tattoo of?" I asked.

"Oh that. It's called and Augury. It symbolizes great power." I felt my heart stop as I pieced the information together. I saw Em and Al looking confused as well.

"I think we know how to destroy the time turner," I said, slowly.

"No, I think I should do it!" Then, it hit me. I knew where it sounded familiar from!

"You're not going to destroy it, are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Scorpius?"

"Where were you, in the 2nd timeline. Truthfully. Why didn't you come seek me out, like you did with Albus? Surely you knew I had still existed. But you didn't. Because you were the head of the ministry. You were the Augurey!" Emaline and Albus gasped, and stepped backwards. Delphini laughed and pointed her wand at us.

My mind was still in a state of shock, I barely heard her say MOBILICORPUS. Next thing I knew, we were being dragged to the quidditch pitch. She dropped us on the ground, but we couldn't move.

"W-What are you doing, Delphi?" Al asked, scared of the truth.

"You know, the rumors were true." She began. "There really was and heir of Voldemort. It just wasn't Scorpius."

"Do you mean..." Emaline began.

"Yes. I am the biological daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle, or better yet, The Dark Lord.


	16. Chapter 16

Emaline's POV

What the bloody hell. Voldemort actually had a daughter, and it was Delphi? How did this happen?

"If you're really his daughter," I questioned, "why did Mr. Diggory claim you were his niece?"

"Simple Confundus Charm," she shrugged. "But they wear off easily. So I had to stay by his side just in case."

"What, h-how, huh?" Al was still shocked.

"That's why you didn't go to Hogwarts," Scorpius stated. Your last name would have been questioned."

"You really are bright, Scorpius!" She exclaimed.

"You know Al, I can't believe you liked her." Al blushed, but from embarrassment.

"I know," Delphi added. "I was a great actress. All I had to do was get him to like me, and everything else fell into place. He would fall at my feet, and you two would follow him anywhere. Manipulation is the key!"

"That's why Al didn't remember replacing Em. Because you had him under a Confundus. You wanted Em gone. She didn't trust you enough, and she was the only person he would leave you for." Scorpius said.

I heard Al gasp. It made sense, how he could change as easy as that. I couldn't believe she played with Albus's feelings like that! With everyone's feelings. But that wouldn't stop me from getting my answers. "Who did you live with?" I asked.

"With The Rowles, But they never wanted me. That was why I took the time to figured out my true parentage and devoted my life to resurrecting my father! You could imagine my luck when three naive kids showed up claiming to want to steal a time turner. Especially the son of my father's murderer!"

"My father didn't murder him, your father caused his own death! If he wasn't so power hungry..."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" She yelled. I was shocked. How could she love her father after all the misery he caused, all the people he killed! "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for a spot in his ranks."

"That's where you're wrong." Albus spat. "I will never join you and your cause. I would rather die!" Delphi smiled and placed her wand on his throat.

"Fine by me."

"Do your worst." He said. He tried to be brave, but he was scared. I could tell. I knew him like the back of my palm. My heart raced.

"Kill me!" I yelled. Her head snapped towards me.

"NO!" Albus yelled.

"I'm not important, Al. If someone needs to die, let it be me. Just don't hurt Albus." She placed her wand on the side of my head.

"Em, no," Albus said defeatedly. "I-I love you. You can't do this. What will I do, if you're dead?" My heart melted. I couldn't tell if he meant it in a friendly way or not, but it didn't matter. He still loved me. He couldn't finish, however, because Delhini placed the silencing spell on him.

"Look at that," she laughed, pulling me back from my thoughts. "Petty thing, love. You just never get enough of it, don't you Albus Potter. From your parents, from your friends, from the world. Everyone loves you. And you love everyone." Scorpius opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a voice from across the field.

"There you guys are!" It was Craig. "You're parents have been worried about you. What's going on?"

Before anyone knew it, Delphi turned around and screamed "AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"NO!" Scorp and I screamed, but it was too late. A flash of green light emitted from her wand and hit Craig in the chest. He crumbled to the ground, lifeless. Tears were forming in my eyes as I pulled out my wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Delphi screamed before I could even think of a spell. She also disarmed Scorp and Al.

"You won't be needing these anymore!" She said and snapped them all in half. My heart stopped. My wand, my magic. All gone with a snap! She removed Al's silencing spell.

"Why did you kill him! He was only 14! He had a life, you know." Al was hysterical and fuming with anger.

"I see it now, Al." Delphi smiled.

"Don't call me that! You are no friend of mine!" Al spat out. All you could see in his eyes was betrayal and hatred. Nothing else.

"As I was saying," she continued, "I believed your weakness was your relationship with your father, but now I see it. Your weakness is the same. You are loyal to your friends, just like your father." My eyes widened. Somehow, I knew what she was going to do next.

"IMPERIO" I heard her say. Everything around me disappeared. I was aware of my environment, and everyone around me. But all that mattered was what Delphi said. Her wish was my command.

"No! Not Em. Take me. Please!" I heard Scorp yell. But he didn't matter. No one but her mattered.

"Take this knife, and run it down your hand." A voice filled my head. I did as I was told. I felt pain, immense pain. But if it pleased Delphi, I didn't care.

"Stop! Don't do it!" I heard Al's voice ring. But it was too late. My arm was heavily bleeding.

"Now take my wand and cast the spell that inflicts the most pain on Albus." I reached for her wand, but I heard a voice that made me hesitate.

"Em, please! I know you're in there. Please don't do this. Fight the curse!" It was Scorpius! I tried to resist the urge to grab the wand. But the more I refused, the more it hurt.

"Please, Em. Don't do it!" Al screamed. I-I couldn't make myself grab the wand. I refused the urge. It hurt a lot. But my friends' pleads and calls helped me. I felt one last jolt of pain before I collapsed.

"You useless mudblood!" I heard Delphi scream. I couldn't process anything. The pain was too much. Too unbearable. I couldn't scream, couldn't move. I just wanted it to end. Then, my vision went blurry, I couldn't hear anything, and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Albus's POV

Emaline had blacked out. But it was expected. She had just fought the Imperious Curse, an unforgivable. I remembered learning about how it took a lot of strong will and intense pain to fight it. Not many people had done it.

"I should kill her on the spot! She's just a mudblood." Delphi suggested. My heart froze on the spot.

"No! Please don't! I-I'll do anything!" I pleaded. If Em died, I could just die with her.

"Even change the timeline so Voldemort can win?"

If we changed the timeline, I wouldn't exist, and Em would have a fate worse than death. Don't even start on Scorpius. "N-no! I can't do that."

"Fine, But on second thought, I won't kill her. It's more of a punishment to wake up to both your friends dead! CRUCIO!" Scorpius let out a yell of pain.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll kill two of you. Leave the last one to suffer." I had to stop this.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Stop the Crucio and I'll help you."

Delphini smiled. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" She grabbed the time turner and put it around us.

"What about Emaline?" I asked.

"She's dead weight. Best to leave her here." She responded. Delphini turned the hourglass and time moved backwards. This time, we found ourselves surrounded by bushes.

"We're in the 3rd task. In the maze!" I exclaimed.

"CRUCIO!" Delphini yelled. Scorpius paled and cried out in pain again.

"You said you wouldn't do that if I helped you!" I accused.

"You haven't helped me. Hurry up before I do more damage."

Suddenly, a voice yelled "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" It was a boy. He looked around 17. It was Cedric. Delphini froze in place, and Scorp let out a sigh of content.

"Who are you? Are you dangerous?" Cedric asked, his wand pointed out.

"No!" I replied hastily. "You do not know how much trouble you have saved us!"

"Ok?" He replied questionably. "It was part of my duty anyways. You are part of the maze, you know." He didn't think we were real. He started walking away.

"Hey Cedric, just so you know, your dad loves you very much." I added. Cedric looked at me, suspiciously. Then he walked away:

"That's so precious," the voice I came to hate called. "To bad he won't ever see him again." I sharply turned around and came face to face with Delphini.

"What! How did you get out of the petrification?"

"That curse petrifies your body, not your mind. If you know non- verbal magic it can't harm you."

"It's too late, Delphini," Scorpius stated. "Cedric has already passed. There's nothing you can do."

Delphini looked worried for a moment but shook it off quickly. "I have a plan B. And the time turner!" She picked it up and turned the knob.

"No!" Scorp and I shouted and lunged for her. Time moved, and we ended up at a train station.

"W-where are we." I asked.

"No where. At least, as you should be concerned of." Delphi answered. "Or, maybe you should be. You'll be stuck here for awhile."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius questioned. She didn't answer. All she did was hold up the time turner, which was clearly broken.

"You broke it?" I gasped. "You're going to leave us stranded in an unfamiliar time!"

"I would love to explain, but I have places to be." With that, she pulled out her wand and apparated away, leaving Scorpius and I alone, at a train station, in an unknown location, set in an unknown time period.


	18. Chapter 18

Emaline's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. My body ached to the point that I couldn't move. I heard voices above me.

"The poor child, no one deserves to go through what she had."

"Are you sure it was an unforgivable? Maybe it was a knockout spell."

"We've ran through tests, Minister Weasley. It can't have been anything else." They were talking about me.

"And the other boy. Craig?"

"Definitely the killing curse. He was found dead on the spot, but suffered no injuries." What was going on. I groaned, and the figures jumped. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" I looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey and Minister Weasley.

"Good." I managed to croak. Even talking hurt. Madame Pomfrey summoned McGonagall and the rest of the crew. "Where are Al and Scorp?" I asked. I needed to know, despite how much it hurt to move.

Madame Pomfrey didn't answer. "Drink this, It will minimize the pain for at least an hour." She gave me a potion. I knew why I had to drink it. All the others would want to question me about what happened.

"My baby! What is going on!" I heard my mom yell. I managed to sit up and face her.

"Mom, What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. You should imagine my shock when this woman popped into my work office, claiming that I needed to follow her. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Very long." My mom nodded. Just then, a herd of people came running in.

The Headmistress reached me first. "Never in my life as Headmistress have I had a student turn up dead on a quidditch field. What happened?"

"We wanted to destroy the time turner," I began. "We knew the ministry would just keep it, so we had too. We even owled Delphini to help us with it. We didn't know, truthfully."

"Didn't know what?" My mom asked.

"That she was Voldemort's daughter. She told us, after Scorpius figured out she was evil by her tattoo. Where are they?"

Mr. Potter looked down. "We don't know." I almost died. Al and Scorp were gone. Missing. H-how?

"That's why we want to know what happened." Added Mrs. Potter.

I continued. "She bound us to the ground. We couldn't move. Then C-Craig came a-and she killed him. We watched her kill him!" My voice started cracking. "She said the way to Albus was by his friends. She put me under the Imperious."

"What's that?" My mom asked.

"It's a curse that lets the caster control what the receiver's actions are. It's very hard to fight, and causes a lot of pain." Madame Pomfrey explained.

My mom visibly paled. "My poor child. How could someone be so cruel?"

"I don't know how I did it," I stated. "I didn't hesitate to cut myself, but then I heard their protests. I, I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Al, no matter the cost. So I resisted, and it hurt a lot. But I had to, I had to keep resisting."

"You made that cut in your arm!" Hermione gasped. "I thought...but why?"

"Delphi told me to," I said.

"You must have a lot of strength in you. Not many grownups can fight that curse." Mr. Malfoy stated.

"I did it for my friends," I simply said. They all smiled, and left me to rest. "Please find them. Please save them!" I pleaded to Mr. Potter. I needed them. I would slowly die without them.


	19. Chapter 19

Scorpius's POV

We were stranded. Al and I were in the middle of a train station, in some muggle country, with no wands, money, or resources.

"This is all my fault!" Al broke down. "I caused this. If I hadn't been so ignorant, maybe we could have spotted Delphini's true identity sooner."

"Come on. No one could have predicted this, Al. Don't be too hard on yourself." I said.

"We're at a train station in an unknown year! We're hopeless! Let's not even start on Em. She almost died. She was at the mercy of Voldemort's daughter. She went through so much pain, for me! After how I treated her! All I wanted was a great Hogwarts experience. Now I've just messed up everything!"

"I've had a great Hogwarts experience!" I said.

"Really?"

"Ya. I mean, all I ever wanted was to have a mate that I can go on adventures with, like Harry Potter. I got his son! How crazy fortunate is that?"

"Look where being friends has gotten you! In the middle of nowhere in an unknown time!"

I had heard enough of his whining for a year. "Albus Potter, we are Slytherins, not Hufflepuffs. We will find a way out of here. And it's not that hard to ask somebody for the location and year! Get it together!" Al looked at me, and started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You sounded so much like my mother when you said that. It was pretty amusing!" Albus surprised me sometimes. I stood up, and asked an assistant for help.

"Where are we, and what's the date?" The man looked at me, curiously.

"Why, you're in the Scotland Train Station. It is October 31st, 1981. Are you two lost?"

"No, is it possible to catch a train to London?"

"The last train just left around 20 minutes ago." We were too late. We had to find another way there. I returned to Al.

"What did you find out, Scorp?" He asked.

"Bad news. We're in Scotland and the last train just left to London." I replied.

"Oh," he said. "Anything else?"

"Yup, even worse. It's Hallows Eve."

"And?"

"It's 1981."

"...you mean THE October 31st. The one where Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter, but then disappeared after attempting to kill Harry?" I nodded.

"I think she wants to kill Harry before Voldemort could try so that he doesn't disappear."

Al paled. "This is all my fault!"

"Stop blaming yourself."

"No! You don't understand. In the 1st timeline when she came to visit me, I told her that there was always a loophole. That prophesies could be broken!"

"So what? You didn't know she was evil. Anyways, I think I know a way we can get to Godric's Hallow."

————————————————

A few hours later, we arrived. "This is Godric's Hallow?" Al asked.

"Yup. You've never been here You're the son of Harry Potter but have never been to Godric's Hallow?"

"My dad has tried to take me, but I say no. I didn't want to come and feel, well, sad and angry." We passed a graveyard.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but that's where your grandparents's graves are. Oh, and that's where the statue of you Dad and his parents will be."

"Oh, that's...great. Except for the whole grave thing." We came across some houses.

"This is Bathilda Bagshot's House. She was the author of A History if Magic. Such a good book."

We passed another house. Wait, this was the Potter Cottage.

"Al stop. This is it. This is where they lived!"

"My grandparents lived here. I didn't know that."

"You really need to visit this place some time. It's actually pretty cool. You can come with us. My dad wouldn't mind. We took Em here once."

Suddenly, two adults came towards the house, carrying a baby boy.

"Merlin's beard, it's James and Lily!" I exclaimed!

"My grandparents are alive in the flesh and bone, right in front of me!" Al started walking towards them, but I stopped him.

"They can't see you, it'll mess up the timeline!" I warned him. Al watched them walk into the house, his face laced with sadness.

We went to the side of the house, and hid behind some bushes. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to find a way to warn my dad. But, how do you warn your parents 31 years in the future?" I thought for a second.

"Maybe we could stand in front of him and yell Help! We're stuck in 1981! Surely he'll remember." Albus suggested.

"Wouldn't that traumatize the baby."

"Only a little..." I rolled my eyes.

"What does your dad do on the anniversary of their death?"

"He gets all mopey and guilty. He hates how 50 people died for him. He also holds the baby blanket he was wrapped around in when he was found. Sadly, it's ruined because I threw it and it and some love potion spilled on it."

Wait, did he say it's drenched in a love potion. "Al, you're are genius!"

"What, why."

"What's the main ingredient in a love potion?"

"Uh, pearl dust." He lit up. "Which could cause a chemical reaction when it comes in contact with tincture of Demiguise! If we write

the message in the powder..."

"It will spell out the message when in contact with the love potion." I finished his sentence. "Surely your dad will see it, right?"

"Most likely. But there's still one problem. Where will we get some tincture of Demiguise?" Wow, he really hasn't been to Godric's Hallow.

"Bathilda Bagshot always leaves her doors unlocked. If we go in, we'll definitely find some. She has a lot of potion ingredients." Al smiled. I did too. We just figured out a way to notify our parents. I felt a glimmer of hope stir within me. We were going to defeat Delphini. Our timeline would stay the same. We would survive.


	20. Chapter 20

Emaline's POV

I was lying on a cot in the infirmary when Ron Weasley rushed in. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I asked. What was going on?

"Enough to go on a trip. Like, right now?"

"Wait, did you find them?" I asked. My heart rate sped up.

"Yes, they're in Godric's Hallow. In 1981, that is. We're going to go get them."

"Wait, they're stuck in the past! I have to go and help!" I stood up and stretched my muscles. Everything still hurt, but it was worth it. They were alive and safe!

We walked out of Hogwarts and he apparated me to Godric's Hallows. I was met with the other parents.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched. "What is she doing here. When I told you to come, I meant alone."

"I want to help," I said defiantly. "My friends are in trouble. Safe, but in trouble. I have to go."

"Aren't you still recovering?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes, but that can't stop me." I replied.

"But I can. I am a Minister. It will be too dangerous. You are just a 14 year old..."

"Who fought the Imperious, Hermione." Ron cut her off. "Answer me truthfully. Do you think you would've been able to fight that curse your 4th year. With just Harry and my cries. Well, I don't think so. Our friendship wasn't that strong. We were only that close end of 6th year, if even. She deserves to come."I smiled, knowing he had won. Just then, Mr. Malfoy came.

"I have the time turner!" He announced.

"What?" I questioned "But doesn't Delphi have it. How did they go back in time then?"

"That was an experimental time turner. I had the real thing." He explained. I nodded. He pulled it out and turned the hourglass in the middle. Then, something cool happened. Everything seemed to move backwards. After a minute or two, it stopped. I opened my eyes, and smiled.

"Albus!" I heard Ginny scream.

"Mom!" I heard the voice of my best friend. They're were hugs. Many hugs. I just stood in the back, waiting for my turn. I saw Scorp and his dad awkwardly hug. Then, he managed to spot me because his smile widened.

"Em!" He shouted and engulfed me. I gave him the biggest hug I could ever produce.

"I thought you were hurt." He asked.

"I would rather be here than there any day." I said. Before Scorp could respond, I was tackled to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again!" I heard Al yell from on top of me. "You scared me!" I blushed. Al stood up and offered me his hand. I took it.

"I scared you," I began talking. "You were the one who was gone when I woke up. I was worried sick about you. I-I thought she had killed you. That you're corpse was lying in the forest, somewhere no one would ever find it. All I could keep saying in my head was 'Al, you should have stayed on the express. We shouldn't have tried to change time. We should have stayed where it was safe. Where, wh..." I never finished that sentence. A pair of soft, warm lips had stopped me.


	21. Chapter 21

Albus's POV

It was an instinct. I think. Em started babbling on about how we should have stayed on the express. She was really cute. Her hair was had some leaves in it from me tackling her. There was a small amount of flyaways in her high ponytail. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her cheeks flushed from talking. Her lips were moving, very fast. What was I supposed to do.

So I kissed her. It was only meant to be a second long. But I didn't know kissing her would feel this great. It was my first kiss. It ended up being around 5 seconds. It would have gone in for longer if she hadn't pulled back. Then I realized I was in front of a group of adults.

"Umm.." Em blushed. I just awkwardly laughed.

"Yes!" I heard Scorp whisper. Apparently so did Em, because we turned to him at the same time.

"What," He said. "It was bound to happen at some point." Em's eyes widened, and I felt my face heat up.

"Anyways," Em began, "What's Delphini planning to do?"

"She's going to try kill baby Harry," I answered.

"Ok."

"Yup."

"I don't have time for this," I heard my Aunt whisper. "We need to keep watch over Harry."

"How about we hide in St. Jerome's Church. We'll be able to see when Delphini comes," my dad suggested. Everyone piled into the church, and got comfortable. That's when I felt the need for sleep.

"Are you tired too?" I asked Scorpius.

"Ya. I feel like I haven't slept for days." He replied.

"More like years!" We laughed. "I'm sorry that we got stuck in a different timeline. With a witch who wants us dead."

"It's fine. If there was anyone who I'd like to be entering a dark and deadly zone with, it would be you!" I smiled.

"I would like to have someone who is advanced in magic and really strong." We laughed again.

"Good job, by the way," Scorpius said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Em. You got the girl." He nudged me.

"It was a thing if the moment, nothing else." I told him.

"Sure," He said, suggestively. Thankfully, Em walked up and sat down.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said before Scorpius could say anything.

"Oh. I'm really glad you guys are ok." She said. I noticed that she looked at me when saying that. I smiled to myself.

"Sadly, it's not over yet. Delphini is still a threat." Scorpius sighed. We talked for about an hour more before we all fell asleep. I was awoken by my parents's voices.

"I feel bad. I made him think that he was supposed to save the wizarding world." My dad said.

"Al did save the wizarding world, Harry. Remember back in first year the the chamber was opened?" My mom asked.

"Yes."

"Well, when I got out of the infirmary, everyone ignored me. Well, except for you. I remember I walked into the common room, and you challenged me to a game of exploding snap. Sometimes, Harry, children just need someone to see them. To notice them."

"What does exploding snap got to do with all of this." My mom laughed.

"Honey, in that moment I felt a huge amount of love from you. Maybe Albus just, needs to feel that too."

"I'd do anything for him, Ginny. You know I would."

"You'd do anything for anyone, he needs to feel a specific love from you. I think he feels it from Scorpius and Emaline, that's why he's so loyal to them."

"Especially Emaline. I mean, judging from what happened earlier."

"Oh shut up Harry. They're kids. Don't tease them! But do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I felt it. The moment I thought Albus was gone, I felt the type of love that was strong enough to repel death. I felt it, Ginny. What my mother felt for me, I felt it for Al." I smiled. My father really did love me.

"Wait!" My mom said. "That's it. That's why Delphi hasn't come yet."

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" My uncle asked.

"Delphi doesn't want to kill Harry, she wants to stop Voldemort from killing the Potters. She wants to stop him from being hit by the rebounding spell. She wants to keep Voldemort alive!"

"So we have to change plans!" Hermione groaned. I knew what she meant. Are task was no longer saving baby Harry. Our task was now to make sure the Potters died.


	22. Chapter 22

Scorpius's POV

My dad woke me up. Apparently we have to make sure the Potters die today. That is a hard task.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Em asked.

"Maybe we could find a way to lure her out?" Suggested Ron.

"But how?"

"I'm pretty good at making polyjuice potion," Al suggested. "Bathilda Bagshot has a lot of potions in her house. I could brew some."

"We don't have his hair. And it takes a month to brew." I pointed out.

"Oh."

"Maybe there's another way," Hermione spoke up. "I could transfigure someone into looking like Voldemort. Then Delphini will come out of her hiding spot."

"But That could have major consequences. The person transfigured may not be able to be transfigured back!" Ginny pointed out.

"I'll do it," Mr. Potter volunteered.

"No dad, it's dangerous!" Argued Al.

"It was my fault we're in this mess. If I hadn't been so hard on you, or Mr. Diggory, maybe it would have been different. I have to do it." Wow. Harry was so brave!

"Ok, stand back," Hermione instructed. She pulled out her wand, and started waving it. Harry started turning pale, his nose disappearing. In a matter of moments, Voldemort was in place of him.

"Ugh," my dad shuddered. "Still creepy up close."

"How do I look?" Harry asked.

"Terrible"

"Horrible"

"Murderous"

"Good," Harry smiled. Which was weird because it was Voldemort's face smiling. We walked out and hid in the shadows.

"He'll be alright," Al's mom said, comforting Al.

"I know he will," Al said. "He's Harry Potter." I smiled. A mother's love was something to treasure every moment of. Sometimes it leaves too soon. And you have no mother.

I shake out of my sad state, and go stand by my dad and Em. She needed someone to comfort her. Her parents weren't here with her because they were muggles.

A few moments later a scream broke the silence. I knew that voice. Delphini was there. An AVADA KEDEVRA could be heard.

"She knows it's not Voldemort," Hermione said. "We need to help him!" We tried opening the door, but it was locked. No spell could unlock it.

"A window!" Al observed. "I have to go in and unlock the door!"

"No Al!" I said. "You'll get yourself killed. She doesn't hesitate."

"I know. She killed Craig and almost killed Em. But I have to. It has to be me!" He started to climb the wall. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Al was part of me. He was my best friend. If I lost him...I don't know what I'd do.


	23. Chapter 23

Emaline's POV

No. Al was not going to go in there. He started to climb the wall, but I stopped him. "You'll die, Al." I whispered.

"I know I may. You could've died resisting the Imperious. Did that stop you?" I knew I couldn't stop him. Delaying him would only cause more trouble.

"You've been my best friend for forever Em. Remember that." I nodded, tears falling down my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, but a loud bang interrupted us.

"Go!" I said as I pushed him to the wall. Scorpius put his arm around me, and comforted me. I watched as he climbed inside the church. I had no idea what was going on, only that the fighting was still going on.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and we all ran inside. A series of spells could be heard. Light and dust flew everywhere. When the air cleared, Delphini was lying unconscious in the middle of the ground. Al was by his father, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked as Scorpius and I ran towards him.

"No, not really. Just a scratch." I looked at his side. There was a bruise forming. I showed him my arm.

"We all have battle scars." I said. He smiled. Hermione took her wand and placed a magic restriction spell on her so she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Delphini stirred and sat up. When she realized where she was, she tried reaching for her wand, only to find it in our hands.

"Let me go! He's almost here!" She shouted.

"We're not letting you ruin the timeline anymore!" Harry said.

"No! You, you can't do this!" She struggled to break free of the bonds, but with no luck.

"I'm sorry, but we actually can." Hermione stated.

"We already have a cell in Azkaban waiting for you! I bet many people would want to meet the heir of Voldemort." Draco added.

"If I can't meet my father, have a family, then there's nothing worth living for. Just kill me!"

"Ok," Al said. "I won't mind getting rid of you. You've caused a whole lot of damage. You almost killed my best friend, and Crucio'd the other. You don't deserve any mercy."

"Al," I quietly called. "Just because someone has done you wrong, doesn't mean they deserve to die. Even Voldemort didn't deserve to die."

"Ya," Delphini interrupted. "My father deserved to rule. He deserved the world. But he fell at the hands of a Potter. When I'm free, I'll make sure that you all pay!" I'd had it with Delphini.

I turned around, my hand about to make contact with her face. Sadly, someone stopped my hand just in time. It was Scorpius. "Don't sink as low as her, Em." He said.

"I took a deep breath. "If you ever insult my friends in front of me again, I will personally make a trip to Azkaban to make sure you rot to death in that cell. Is that clear?" I must have looked serious, because Delphini's eyes widened and she nodded.

There was a large snap outside, and Draco silenced Delphini with a flick of his wand. "He's here."

"Who?" I asked.

"V-Voldemort. He's here to kill the Potters."


	24. Chapter 24

Albus's POV

We walked out of the church. It was quiet and eery. No one said a word.

"He's going to kill my parents, and I can't do anything about it," my dad said.

"Technically, you can." Suggested Mr. Malfoy. Was he serious. After what we went through, he still wanted to change time?

"No we can't Dad," Scorpius replied. "Not without changing the timeline, at least." Mom went to stand with Dad.

"You don't have to watch, Harry." She told him.

"Yes, I do." Dad said. "I'm allowing it to happen. It's the least I could do."

"Then we'll all watch with you, Mr. Potter." Emaline stated. "Everything's easier with friends and family." I smiled. She was right, after all.

A few minutes later, we heard screaming. It was Grandpa. There was a flash of a blinding green light, the killing curse. Em took my hand in hers, comforting me.

"No, James!" I hear Lily call. It's quiet for a few seconds, before we hear the pleads of Grandma begging for her and Harry's lives. A few more green flashes, and everything fell silent.

No one moved for awhile, then Dad sniffed. "I'm glad I have a family. I avenged them. They died for me, and I'll die for the cause." I went up to him and hugged him.

"I love you Dad." I said.

"I love you too, Al." Draco pulled out the time turner, and returned us to 2020.


	25. Chapter 25

Scorpius's POV

"Rose Weasley, will you go out with me!" I yelled. Everyone in the hallway looked at me. Including Rose. She had been talking to Em about some DADA project.

"No, Scorpius. I won't and never will go out with you. EVER." I felt my heart race. She answered.

With my new burst of courage, I stated, "Fine, but I won't stop asking till you say yes. Even if it takes years!" Then, Al grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We ran off into an abandoned hallway.

"I can't believe I just asked Rose out!" I exclaimed. "Rose Weasley." I was shocked.

"She said no," Al pointed. I didn't care, I still asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I planted the little acorn that will eventually grow into our marriage and future!" I was filled with joy. Rose Weasley.

"You're a terrible fantasist, you know." Al said.

"Veronica Brown shamelessly flirted with me and asked me to a ball in the 2nd timeline. At this point, anything is possible." I countered.

"Ok, fine. But Rose still hates you."

"Not hate," I corrected. "Dislike. She used to hate me, but now she dislikes me." For me, dislike was good enough. It eventually leads to love.

"Whatever Scorp. You know, I always thought I'd be the first to get a girlfriend."

"You would have, if you and Em were brave enough to admit your feelings. You guys kissed! You shared both your first kiss together How does that not say anything!" It did baffle me why they weren't together. They had both been adamant that it was a stir of the moment. But I saw how they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. How they blushed every time they accidentally touched.

"We're friends, Scorpius. Nothing is gonna change that." A sad look crossed his face for a split second, but returned to being normal.

"Fine. There's also that new smokey-eyed potions teacher. I know you have a thing for older women."

Al laughed. "I only did once, and you know how that turned out." Yup, I did. She tried to kill us.

I heard talking in the background, and then Em and Rose came walking in.

"Well this is my stop, Rose. We'll meet up in the library after lunch." Em said.

"Ok. Hi Albus. Scorpius." She said my name. She willingly acknowledged me!

"Rose!" I exclaimed. I stood up and waved. She sighed.

"Scorpius, we are the top students in our year. We may even become Heads together." Be a fellow Head with Rose, and share a dorm! It's like a dream come true!

"So," she continued, "we may have to have an...umm...a mutual acquaintanceship sometime in the future." Was she promising a future friendship? "Which will only be weird if you let it be weird." She warned. I was too happy to care.

"Received and totally noted!" I replied before she changed her mind.

She rolled her eyes. "You're being weird,"

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine. Bye, Scorpion King!" She walked away with a small smile. I was over the moon! I swear today's going down on my calendar. She called me Scorpion King. I mean, from Craig and Veronica it sounded wrong and always had a bearing to it. But from Rose, it held hope. A promise. It meant the world.


	26. Chapter 26

Emaline's POV

I sat down on the staircase. "You really are in over your head, Scorp." I stated.

"He thinks Rose is going to fall in love with him." Albus informed. "Utterly ridiculous, if you ask me."

"She called me Scorpion King. A nickname! Rose Weasley just gave me a nickname!" Scorpius was still dreaming.

"Oi! Lover boy! Earth to Scorp!" I clapped in front of his face

"That was unnecessary, Em."

"But super satisfying!" I countered.

"Whatever. You two fight like siblings," Al said, amused.

"That's cause we are!" I exclaimed.

"What about me? What am I?" That question caught me unprepared. What was Al to me? I would say a brother, but that would be lying. Unlike Scorpius, I felt all nervous around Al. All giggly and girly and bleh. He was, he was my...I didn't know.

"Ya Em, What is Al to you?" Scorp repeated.

"You're my best friend. I get along with you way more than I do with Scorpius. You complete me." Al smiled.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Scorpius dramatically clenched his heart and mock cried.

"You're too soft." I told him.

"You're too judgmental. Also, you have a wicked temper."

"I do not!" I argued.

"You almost punched Delphini because she insulted me. I think that counts as a temper," Al noted.

"Boys. Always gang up against me." I rolled my eyes.

Scorpius laughed and stood up. "I'm going to watch the Slytherin quidditch match in an hour. Want to tag along?"

"You, watch quidditch?" I scoffed. "I've never heard those two terms together in a sentence. Let alone a sentence that came out of your mouth."

"What did I say, your too judgmental. Anyways, I was a quidditch star in the 2nd timeline, so I'm thinking of trying out."

"Really?" Al asked. "I've never seen you indulge in any physical activity that didn't count for a grade. I think this 2nd timeline has inflated your already large ego." I laughed.

"Say what you want to say, Al. You'll eat your words when I lead Slytherin to the quidditch cup next year. Anyways, are you guys coming?"

"Sure, why not. You'll need all the support you can get. What about you, Al?" I stated. Al stood up and held his hand out. I took it and felt my face flush.

"I would love to, but I'm meeting my dad somewhere in about 10 minutes. I don't know what it's about, but after the whole incident he's been trying to fill the hole in our relationship." I nodded, slightly disappointed he wasn't coming.

"Ok! I'll see you after dinner," Scorpius said. I nodded.

We started to leave, but Al stopped us. "You do know that I love you guys?" I smiled.

"I do, and I love you both too." I was so happy to have friends like them.

"Same here," Scorp added. He awkwardly hugged Al.

"You two need to improve your hugging skills, they suck." I told them.

"Like you could do better," Scorp challenged. I looked at Scorpius.

"Wanna bet?" I went up and hugged Albus the best I could. Just to add to the effect, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Told ya," I said triumphantly. I looked at Scorpius, to see him smiling. Then it hit me. He manipulated me into kissing Al! That traitor.

"Let's go!" He said and grabbed my arm, leaving a dazed Albus, standing in the hallway, gently touching his cheek while smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Albus's POV

Life was going great. I had two best friends that didn't care about my last name, a cousin who was ready to accept me, and a family that loved me. To add to all that, Em just kissed me on the cheek. I could still feel the tingle of the kiss on my cheek.

"Dad!" I said as I ran up to him.

"Albus," Dad looked up. "You're here early. I shrugged.

"Where are we going?"

"We're talking a walk. Around Hogwarts." Oh. I thought that he'd ask me to go somewhere, well, special. We started walking.

"Are you ready for your 4th year exams?" He asked. "It was a big year for me. With the Tri..." he seemed to realize he was making it all about him. "Sorry"

"It's fine," I assured him. "You know, when Scorp and I were stuck in 1981, we saw your parents."

"Really?" He questioned.

"They loved you a lot. You could see it in their eyes," I continued. "You would have liked them. James, Lily, and I would have liked them too." Dad smiled.

"After the war, I thought I had gotten rid of Voldemort. But then my scar started hurting again, and I feared I could never be rid of him. Now that he's gone, again. I'm going to work on being a more honest dad."

"What do you mean by that?" I was kind of confused.

"You know when I told you I wasn't afraid of anything? He asked.

"Yes,"

"I lied. I'm afraid of the dark, I hate small spaces, and I absolutely can't stand pigeons."

I laughed. "You're afraid of pigeons? You're Harry Potter, and you're afraid of pigeons!"

"They carry unknown diseases, and eat everything they see. It's a probable fear," Dad defended himself.

"Sure," I said.

"Anyways, you know what scares me the most?"

"Rainbows?" I asked, jokingly. Dad laughed.

"Surprisingly, no. I was going to say being a father. I had no role model when I was younger. I'm kinda making things up as I go."

"I'm going to try be a better son, too. But I'll never be as close as you and James." I add. It was true. Dad and James were always joking around, always laughing.

"James and I are different from you and me. James has had it easy his whole life. He lives life to the fullest. You and I have something in common. Both our childhoods have been hard. Even so, you're more like your mother. Bold, fierce, and a pretty decent sense of humor."

"But I almost destroyed the wizarding world! The world you fought so hard to save!"

"That just proves your going to be a great wizard, Albus. The names you carry weren't meant to be a burden. Both Snape and Dumbledore were great, but they made many mistakes. Too many to count." I smiled.

"Thanks Dad, But I'm going into the pigeon racing industry." Dad paled for a second, then burst out laughing.

"I'll just send my love from afar." This time, I laughed with him. After awhile, I looked at my surroundings. There were tome-stones everywhere.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" I asked.

"This is where Cedric Diggory was buried. I do agree that Cedric was stolen from Amos. I feel kind of guilty, so I like to visit his grave once in a while." I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"That's really nice, Dad." I say.

We sat in silence for a minute, before Dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Did you know the boy who died? Craig Bower Jr.?" Craig and I were dorm mates. He didn't really associate with me, nor me with him.

"Not really. I wish I had spent more time talking with him," I said forlornly.

"You had your own friends, Al. I've grown to like them, truthfully."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. Especially that Emaline Culberry. Muggleborn, I presume." He said suggestively. I felt my face heat up.

"We're just friends, Dad. Nothing is going on! I don't know what the deal is with you and Scorpius!"

"Just friends," Dad repeated. "Is 'just friends' code for unexpectedly kissing them? Do you like her?"

"So what if I do? We decided that the kiss was a 'part of the moment' thing." I sadly informed him. I really did like Em.

"Who cares. Go for it anyways. You've got nothing to lose."

"I've got a best friend to lose." It was true. What if we didn't work? How could we go back to being best friends. Go back to the way we were?

"I can see why you weren't in Gryffindor. And so what? Hermione and Ron had a friendship to lose." He countered.

"And 7 years of tension packed into one moment."

"Whatever Al, your hopeless." My dad sighed. "Any other school news?"

"I'd tell Uncle Ron to watch out. Might be having a Malfoy for a daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose and Scorpius," my dad burst out laughing.

"You're kidding?"

"No," I said. "Scorpius has it set in mind that he's going to marry her."

"And Rose?"

"She said no, but promised a future acquaintanceship, just in case they're Heads together."

"Ron's gonna freak. Invite me to the confrontation, will ya?"

"I think I should video it and put it on television." We laughed over it again.

Another good hour had past when Dad smiled. "You really are a great son Albus. Don't let anyone say otherwise." I grinned. Maybe, just maybe, my father and I could get past our rough stage. Who knew? Maybe in another year or two we could be closer than ever?

But that didn't matter. What mattered was our time right now. I hugged him and looked into the sky. It was sky blue, with white clouds everywhere. I smiled. Today was going to be a good day.


	28. Author’s Note

I'm sorry for not being able to update for awhile. Thank you for sticking with me! I went to a farm to visit my grandparents. Sadly, the internet was faulty and I couldn't seem to be able to upload chapters. Fortunately, that didn't stop me. I had so much time on my hands I managed to finish the book! I hope all the chapters didn't become too overwhelming. I was just really excited to post the rest. I may do one or two more major books like this, but for now I'm sticking to writing one-shots and two shots on some moments of their lives at Hogwarts/Home.

Till next time,

slytherin24


End file.
